Cap ou pas Cap?
by Bouhouhou
Summary: Quoi de mieux pour tester les limites de l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors voilà ma première fic sur The couple héhé Bon certes il n'existe pas encore concrètement dans la série mais je ne perds pas espoir! ;) On l'aura notre Bellarke!**_

 _ **Totalement frustrée par la fin qu'on nous a donné dans le dernier épisode, je me suis donc ruée sur le site de FanFiction où j'ai dévoré plusieurs fics :)**_

 _ **Loin d'avoir le niveau d'auteurs de talent (comme Estellech, AmandineH, Athenaa et Katbrooks), c'est en les lisant que je me suis dis pourquoi pas moi aussi. Je suis loin d'avoir leur niveau mais c'était un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fic. Une fois que j'ai commencé, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter...**_

 _ **En tout cas voilà... Vous allez lire le premier chapitre, certes très court, mais il s'agit surtout d'une introduction. :)**_

 _ **Il s'agit d'une mini-fic (il faut bien commencer doucement) héhé Au début je voulais faire que deux ou trois chapitres mais finalement elle est un peu plus longue que prévue...**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de parler, sinon je crois que je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter...**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**_

 _ **Bon je me tais cette fois!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

\- Non! S'écrit Octavia 

Ils se retournent tous vers la jeune femme de 21 ans, surpris, de sa réaction.  
Le groupe d'amis, composé de Raven, Lincoln, Clarke, Bellamy et Octavia se sont retrouvés un samedi soir, comme à leurs habitudes, chez les Blake. 

\- Mais pourquoi? Demande son grand frère, choqué par son emportement. Tu es la première d'habitude pour ce genre de chose, soeurette. 

Malgré le fait qu'il ait six ans de plus qu'elle, il pouvait vraiment se comporter quelque fois comme un véritable gamin. 

\- Je vous connais par cœur tous les deux! On va devoir supporter cela pendant des mois tellement vous êtes butés! Vous ne lâcherez jamais l'affaire...

\- Allez petite soeur! Tu sais bien que c'est notre truc de se prendre la tête. Tu es même la première à en rire.

\- Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose on ne va pas les en empêcher. Constate Raven, rejoignant le petit groupe au milieu du salon, une bière à la main.

\- Je sens que l'on va bien se marrer! S'exclame Lincoln, un sourire aux lèvres, trinquant avec Raven.

\- Franchement Clarke, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de proposer ça? Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre... Demande Octavia suite au silence de sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis sa "proposition". Proposition qui a de suite été validée par Bellamy. 

Clarke et Octavia se connaissent depuis plus de dix ans et se sont toutes les deux très bien entendues malgré leurs grandes différences au niveau caractère. Leur relation est indescriptible. Elles se considèrent toutes les deux comme des soeurs.

Seul point noir au tableau, la relation plutôt explosive entre Clarke et son frère. Clarke est une fille sincère, intelligente et droite. Elle a toujours été un peu timide, mais dès que son amie a fait la rencontre de son frère, elle s'est, comme qui dirait, métamorphosée, et ce à cause du comportement très charmant de Bellamy...

Il n'arrête pas de la chercher, de la pousser à bout avec ses "princesse", de la contredire. La timide Clarke laisse alors place à une tornade blonde. C'est à présent devenu une routine. Ils ont cette réputation: celle de s'entendre comme chien et chat. Octavia a depuis longtemps baissé les bras et n'espère plus les "réconcilier". Réconcilier? De quoi? Elle ne sait même pas...

La jeune Blake croise le regard de sa meilleure amie et comprit: Clarke regrette sa proposition. Elle laisse échapper un soupir et tente d'arranger la situation pour aider son amie.

C'est bien son genre de foncer tête baissée et de regretter une fois que c'est trop tard. 

\- Bellamy... Ce jeu ne se finira jamais avec vous deux...

\- Bien sûr que si! S'exclame le jeune homme, tout à fait sûr de lui. Je vais tout simplement gagner!

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas gagner Blake ?! S'emporte Clarke, comme piquée au vif après avoir entendu sa réponse. 

Tais-toi Clarke! Je tente de t'aider et avec une simple phrase de Bellamy, tu t'emballes déjà.. _._ Pense la jolie brune. 

\- C'est même une évidence Princesse!

\- Ne sois pas si confiant, abruti! Je vais te battre à plate couture! 

Ils se sont tous les deux rapprochés et se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre, se fusillant du regard, comme prêt à bondir sur l'autre, au moindre mouvement. 

\- Moi je lance les paris. Je pari 10 $ que Clarke remporte le jeu! Lance Raven trépignant sur place comme une enfant.

\- Moi 20$ sur Bellamy. Désolé Clarke, mais solidarité masculine oblige. Se justifie Lincoln sous le regard outré de Clarke. Mon cœur? 

Il se tournent une nouvelle fois vers Octavia, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. 

\- Clarke bien évidemment! Lâche-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

A quoi bon les en empêcher, pense alors la jeune Blake. Après tout, on a l'habitude de cette relation "particulière" entre eux. Déterminés comme ils le sont, rien ni personne ne pourra les arrêter.

Pauvre de nous... Ces prochains jours seront intenses. Cette simple constatation fit rire Octavia. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, et regarde les deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans sa vie. 

Bellamy s'approche de Clarke, les yeux pétillants de malice et lui demande:

\- Alors Princesse: Cap ou pas cap?

\- Cap! Répond-elle déterminée comme si sa vie en dépend 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne soyez pas surpris :)**

 **Je republie ce chapitre car une lectrice m'a signalé des ressemblances avec la fic d'Amandine H. Je ne m'étais pas du tout rendu compte de ces ressemblances. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès d'Amandine et de voulais aussi vous dire que cela était totalement involontaire (même si j'ai lu la fic d'Amandine, je ne me souvenais pas de ces détails) :( Honte à moi  
**

 **Alors pour éviter tout malentendu, je publie à nouveau le chapitre 2 avec quelques modifications :)  
**

 **Encore désolé et ne m'en voulez pas :)**

* * *

 _ **Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour le premier chapitre. Je suis heureuse de voir que le début vous a autant plu! :)**_

 _ **Alors voici le second chapitre! Je comptais le publier demain mais se sera impossible pour moi. Je pense que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir :p  
**_

 _ **En espérant que cette suite vous plaise autant qu'à moi ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à vos reviews!**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **PS: Ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes qui résistent malgré plusieurs relectures :)**_

* * *

\- **Hors de question Clarke!**

\- **Tu te défiles alors?**

\- **J'ai une réputation à tenir, princesse!**

Clarke jubile. Elle est fière de son idée. Étant donné que c'était elle qui avait proposé ce jeu, il a été convenu que Bellamy soit le premier à passer. Au plus grand plaisir de la jolie blonde qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face au visage enragé de Bellamy. Ce que c'était bon de le voir comme cela. Sadique? Tout à fait! Il regrettera toutes les fois où cet abruti l'a appelé princesse. A son tour...

Octavia, Raven et Lincoln étaient complètement hilares face à l'idée de la jeune femme. Raven prend son portable et compose de suite le numéro de son petit ami, Wick, afin qu'il les rejoigne après son travail, au bar. Il devait en aucun cas rater cela!

\- **Ce n'est pas drôle!** S'énerve Bellamy

\- **Alors Blake Cap ou pas cap?** Continue Clarke, les yeux rieurs. **Je ne pensais pas gagner aussi facilement...** Dit-elle faussement déçue.

\- **Chéri, prépare ton argent. Tu vas perdre ton pari!** Rit Octavia en tendant la main vers Lincoln

\- **Mec! Qu'est-ce que tu fou?**

Le regard que lance Bellamy à la jolie blonde est rempli de colère.

\- **Tu n'es pas drôle Bl...**

\- **Cap!** Hurle-t-il en la coupant

Il s'approche d'elle et se penche à son oreille.

\- **Crois-moi princesse, tu vas le regretter...** lui murmure-t-il menaçant

Sa voix grave et son souffle chaud lui donnent des frissons, et cela bien malgré elle.

Ce n'est pas sa phrase qui lui fait peur mais plutôt cette proximité entre eux. Il a un tel charisme que cela la déstabilise. Mais jamais, elle ne le lui montrera. Elle se ressaisit et le repousse en le défiant du regard.

\- **Je ne baisserai pas les bras Bellamy! En attendant... ton défi t'attend et je commence à m'impatienter.** Sourit-elle

Raven et Octavia partent en courant dans la chambre de cette dernière et nous les entendons fouiller partout dans son armoire.

\- **Ça va être excellent!** entendent-ils depuis le salon

\- **Sœurette tu es censée me soutenir un minimum!** Crie Bellamy afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre jusqu'à l'autre pièce.

Il ne lâche pas Clarke du regard, alors que cette dernière est en train de frapper dans ses mains. Sa vengeance sera terrible. Il la voit sautiller sur place dû à l'excitation. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à son enthousiasme et la trouver encore plus belle avec ses yeux bleus remplient de malice. Ses joues sont devenues légèrement rouges à force de crier et de rire, montrant fièrement sa victoire personnelle. Oh oui, elle aura réussit à lui faire regretter de l'appeler princesse, mais juste une microseconde car rien ne lui fait plus plaisir à présent que la voir si joueuse. Pleine de passion...

\- **Tadaaaaa!**

Les deux amies reviennent dans le salon et montrent fièrement la tenue que Bellamy devra mettre pour leur soirée au bar. Il leur arrache les vêtements des mains et part se changer dans sa chambre, grommelant des mots incompréhensibles.

\- **Ouiiiiii!** S'exclame Clarke en le voyant revenir. Elle accourt vers lui et se met à lui tourner autour.

\- **Alors comment ça va... Princesse? Ta robe te va à ravir. Que tu es belle! Si j'étais un homm...**

\- **Stop Clarke!**

\- **Ce que tu n'es pas drôle!** Dit-elle faisant mine de bouder

\- **Souriez!**

Un flash les éblouit et Bellamy comprend bien trop tard que sa traîtresse de sœur vient de le prendre en photo, dans ce costume ridicule de princesse.

Il porte une longue robe bleue, taille unique. Malgré cela, cette robe lui serre tout de même un peu. Étant très grand et ayant une belle carrure, le haut de la robe ne lui cache finalement pas grand chose et elle lui arrive jusqu'aux chevilles alors qu'elle est censée ne pas laisser apparaître les pieds...

\- **Et le meilleur pour la fin...**

Il voit Clarke revenir vers lui, un air espiègle sur le visage, tenant dans ses mains une couronne, que Raven avait trouvée dans les affaires d'Octavia. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds mais n'arrive toutefois pas à atteindre sa cible.

\- **On regrette d'être si petite, demi-portion?** Se moque-t-il

\- **Que serait une princesse sans une magnifique couronne? Baisse toi ou je te montrerai que je suis à la bonne taille pour te frapper dans tes bijoux de famille...** Grince-t-elle

\- **Tu le regretteras Griffin**

\- **Tu te répètes Blake**

Ils arrivent au bar, une heure plus tard et retrouvent sur place Wick, qui ne pu lui aussi se retenir de rire à la vue de la jolie princesse...

\- **Je vais tout te raconter mon cœur!** lui dit Raven après l'avoir embrassé.

\- **C'est toujours quand je ne suis pas là que les choses intéressantes se passent. Tu as perdu un pari, vieux?**

\- **Demande à Clarke.** Ronchonne-t-il

- **Pour information, tu as accepté tout de suite ce jeu!**

\- **Bellamy?**

Ce dernier se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec une belle grande rousse: une de ces dernières conquêtes.

\- **Griffin, tu vas me le payer!** Murmure le jeune homme menaçant, plaquant néanmoins son plus beau sourire pour la jeune femme qui le découvre dans cet accoutrement ridicule.

Lincoln se met à rire à gorge déployé et pousse son ami pour qu'il aille à la rencontre de la belle inconnue.

\- **Véronica?** Demande Clarke à voix basse

\- **Non je crois que c'est Lorene.** Répond Raven

\- **Impossible, je crois que Lorene est brune.** Leur indique Octavia. **Moi, de toute façon, je laisse tomber... je suis perdue!** désespère-t-elle

\- **Même dans cette tenue, il dégage une telle confiance en lui! Je suis en admiration!** Constate Lincoln alors qu'ils regardent tous Bellamy séduire la jeune femme, à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- **Que veux-tu, il a une "réputation" à tenir.** Se moque Clarke

Ils s'installent à une table et les garçons partent chercher les boissons. Les trois filles continuent leurs commérages en les attendant.

\- **Non mais regardez-la! Elle boit complètement ses paroles! Elle a l'air totalement stupide et en plus elle glousse comme une dinde! Il a trouvé chaussure à son pied.** Lâche la jolie blonde en jouant avec le menu qui se trouve devant elle.

\- **Hé c'est mon frère quand même!** s'exclame Octavia en lui arrachant des mains le menu et en la frappant sur la tête avec, riant néanmoins des paroles de sa meilleure amie.

- **Quoi! tu vas me contredire peut-être? Elle porte une robe ras les fesses et un décolleté tellement plongeant que l'on pourrait s'y perdre.**

\- **C'est connu que Bellamy ne recherche pas une femme ayant un QI incroyable... Mais ne t'inquiète ma puce même si tu n'as pas de décolleté plongeant ce soir, tu la bats largement niveau poitrine.** La taquine Raven

\- **Là n'est pas le sujet!** S'indigne Clarke les joues rouges

\- **Tu es 100 fois plus belle qu'elle! L'intelligence en plus!** Continue Octavia un sourire aux lèvres

\- **Arrêtez! Je ne veux pas être comparée à une Barbie rousse!** S'énerve Clarke, gênée.

Les deux amies se mettent à rire tout en se décalant sur la banquette afin de laisser de la place aux deux garçons, qui viennent de revenir, les mains chargées. Clarke change de banquette afin de laisser les deux couples ensembles. Elle les envie vraiment...

Elle aussi souhaiterait se retrouver dans les bras d'un petit ami qu'elle aimerait plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne voit plus qu'elle. Qu'il soit intelligent et qu'ils aient de longues conversations. Elle voudrait se sentir en sécurité et protégée.

La jeune femme n'a jamais eu de chance en amour et a l'impression de toujours tomber sur le mauvais garçon. Elle a eu quelques relations mais rien de bien sérieux.

Elle a eu deux grandes histoires d'amour mais ces deux histoires se sont très mal terminées...

La première avec son meilleur ami, Wells, avec qui l'amitié a laissé place à de l'amour. Au bout d'un an de relation, le père de Wells a obtenu une promotion et ils ont dû déménager en Australie. Clarke et Wells ont tout fait pour maintenir leur couple et ce malgré la distance, mais cela a été un véritable échec... Même s'ils sont à présent séparés, ils sont tout de même restés en très bon terme.

La deuxième était avec Finn. Elle s'est rendue compte au bout de quelques mois que son petit ami sortait déjà avec une fille: Raven. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elles seraient ensuite devenues meilleures amies. Elles ont toutes les deux terriblement soufferts à cause de lui. Raven n'avait connu que Finn. C'était son premier amour... Clarke, quant à elle, a perdu sa virginité avec lui. Quand elle a découvert la vérité, elle s'est sentie si sale... Finn les avait complètement détruites. Cette épreuve les a cependant rendue plus fortes.

C'est cela la plus grande force mais aussi la plus grande faiblesse de Clarke: ses amis. Ils ont toujours été présents pour elle. Dans les moments les plus importants de sa vie, qu'ils soient beaux ou bien tristes. Elle sera toujours là pour eux. Tous! Même Bellamy et son sale caractère. Car malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire le jeune homme a été un grand soutien lors de sa séparation avec Wells mais aussi lors de la mort de sa mère. Mais ça c'est leur petit secret à tous les deux...

 _Elle se souvient le jour où on lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère... La jeune fille venait d'avoir ses 17 ans. Son père était totalement dévasté et anéanti par la perte de sa femme. Clarke avait décidé de cacher sa tristesse voulant à tout prix rester forte pour lui. Aucune larme n'avait alors coulé... Elle se devait d'être celle qui prendrait soin de lui. Il était tout ce qui lui restait. Sa seule famille..._

 _Quelques jours plus tard:_

 _L'enterrement devait avoir lieu à 14h00. Son père, accompagné de son meilleur ami Marcus, réglaient les derniers préparatifs. Elle était dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir se préparer pour la cérémonie, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Toute la nuit, elle était restée assise sur son lit, fixant le miroir, placé devant elle.. Il était 07h00 et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Restant dans cette position durant des heures... Elle se sentait vide. Ses yeux restaient plantés dans ce fichu miroir, sans réellement se regarder. Sa peau était très pâle et de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus éteints, habituellement si pétillants._

 _Elle avait entendu un bruit, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Cela devait sans doute être Marcus ou son père... Une porte, des pas, la lumière du jour qui l'aveuglait. Elle avait tourné la tête et avait vu Octavia s'approcher d'elle et Bellamy qui avait fait de même après avoir tiré ces satanés rideaux. Elle était pourtant si bien dans le noir... Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot et intérieurement elle leur en étant très reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Octavia avait prit place sur son lit et s'était assise à sa gauche tandis que Bellamy lui s'était mis à sa droite. Octavia avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et les avait regardé dans le miroir. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état. Jake leur avait dit qu'elle s'était enfermée dans cette chambre depuis 2 jours, réalisant que l'enterrement de sa mère allait bientôt avoir lieu._

 _Bellamy l'avait tiré en arrière, afin qu'elle se couche sur le dos. Octavia et lui avaient fait de même. La jeune Blake avait serré la main gauche de Clarke tandis que son frère lui avait prit sa main droite. Clarke ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés les trois dans cette position, allongés sur son lit, main dans la main. De longues minutes voire des heures... Aucun mot, aucun bruit. Ils étaient juste tous les trois. Clarke s'était alors sentie mieux grâce à leurs présences. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, une deuxième puis une troisième. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Bellamy lui avait délicatement levé la tête afin de pouvoir passer son bras dessous et l'avait prise dans ses bras de manière à ce que le visage de Clarke se retrouve dans son cou. Il l'avait serré si fort. La jeune fille, elle, s'était agrippée à sa chemise noire comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Octavia s'était collée au dos de son amie et lui avait caressé ses longues boucles emmêlées._

 _- **Je ne veux pas y aller.** murmura-t-elle sa voix déformée par ses pleurs_

 _- **Il faut lui dire au revoir.** Murmura son amie_

 _- **Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir Octavia!** S'emporta Clarke_

 _- **Ma puce...** tenta Octavia pour la calmer_

 _Clarke s'était remise à pleurer, sans arriver à se contrôler. Elle avait honte de se montrer si faible face à eux deux. Les larmes ne cessaient pas de d'inonder son visage, mouillant également la chemise de Bellamy. Il n'avait encore pas prononcé un mot. Elle avait alors levé les yeux vers son visage et s'était rendue compte que le jeune homme la fixait intensément. Ils étaient restés de longues secondes à se dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit penché vers elle sans la lâcher du regard. Elle l'avait vu se rapprocher de plus en plus. Son cœur s'était mis à s'accélérer, n'arrivant plus à avoir les idées claires. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'était posées sur sa joue recueillant la larme qui venait de couler, puis sur son nez, sa mâchoire. Il avait effacé chaque larme de son visage par un baiser._

 _- **On ne te demande pas de l'oublier Clarke...** Chuchota-t-il, contre sa joue, de sa voix si grave. **Ce n'est pas un adieu Clarke, juste un au revoir. Quand tu seras vers elle, tu lui diras "Puissions-nous nous revoir...".**_ _Continua-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. **Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Je serai là Clarke...**_

 _Les paroles de Bellamy avaient touchées Clarke. Il était très rare de l'entendre utiliser son prénom. Cette simple chose l'avait troublée. Elle ne savait pas quel nom donné à ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment précis. Elle l'avait vite chassé de son esprit car elle avait honte d'éprouver cela le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère. Octavia s'était ensuite légèrement redressée et lui avait déposé un bisou sur sa tempe. Son frère s'était relevé et avait glissé un bras sous les genoux de Clarke, l'autre derrière son dos et il l'avait soulevé. Il s'était dirigé alors vers la salle de bain, suivit de près par sa sœur. Il avait délicatement posé Clarke sur le bord de la baignoire, laissant Octavia s'occuper de la jeune fille. En passant la porte, Clarke lui avait murmuré un "merci", à peine inaudible._

 _Ce jour-là, elle avait réalisé que son père n'était pas le seul à faire parti de sa famille... Octavia et Bellamy avaient une place très importante dans sa vie._

Bellamy se dirige à leur table, son air arrogant ne le lâchant pas, avec Barbie rousse à son bras. Il s'installe à côté de Clarke et son "amie" se retrouve donc à la droite du jeune homme. Il pose son bras nonchalamment sur les épaules de Clarke. Barbie rousse remarque ce geste et la fusille du regard.

\- **Alors Bellamy, qu'as tu prévu pour notre petite puce?** Demande Octavia, haussant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

Ce dernier sourit de manière narquoise, jubilant par avance du coup qu'il prépare pour Clarke. Il se lève et ses amis le suivent du regard alors qu'il se dirige vers le bar. Il parle à un barman et montre ensuite du doigt la jeune fille. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il prépare, ils se mettent à faire toutes sortes de suppositions. Clarke déglutit, commençant vraiment à stresser. Ses mains sont devenues moites et elle se les essuie rapidement sur sa robe rouge. Bellamy revient à leur table, quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de près par un serveur. Ce dernier pose les boissons commandées par Bellamy, pendant que celui-ci se rassoit à sa place. Il y avait six bières et un Cosmopolitan.

\- **C'est exactement ce que je voulais!** S'exclame Barbie rousse, tendant son bras pour prendre le cocktail

\- **Désolé chérie mais c'est pour Clarke.**

Octavia et Raven échangent discrètement un regard, riant de la situation.

\- **C'est notre petite habitude... Tout le monde commande des bières et notre princesse à son petit cocktail.** Explique le jeune homme

\- **Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait détester une bonne bière bien fraîche.** Lance Wick, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait vu dans sa vie

\- **Notre princesse est difficile que veux-tu... Elle a des goûts de luxe.**

\- **Tu sais où je vais te le mettre ton cocktail, si tu continues!** Dit Clarke en commençant à s'énerver. **Prend-le si tu le veux moi je vais boire une bière!** S'emporte-elle

\- **Clarke...** Commence Octavia, comprenant que sa meilleure amie fait cela dans le seul de rabattre le clapet de son frère et lui prouver qu'il a tout simplement tord.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'amuse de la situation et sourit de manière narquoise lorsqu'il voit que la jolie blonde prend la bière rageusement et boit la moitié de celle-ci, tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

\- **Santé Clarke!** Blague Lincoln

\- **Doucement ma puce... Tu sais que tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool...** Lui rappelle gentiment Raven

\- **C'est ce que cet idiot cherche!** Lance Clarke. **N'est-ce pas?**

\- **Moi?** Dit-il faussement offensé. **Je ne suis pas si sadique.** Continue-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Tu connais Lucifer dans Cendrillon, grand frère? Et bien comment dire... tu as la même tête que lorsqu'il aperçoit les souris...**

Ils se mettent à rire et trinquent en tenant leurs bières à la main. Ne sachant pas encore ce que lui réservait Bellamy, Clarke était loin d'être rassurée, car là, elle était certaine qu'il avait quelque chose de bien précis en tête... Elle le connaît trop pour ignorer cela.

\- **Allez... Dis-le une bonne fois pour toute!**

\- **En plus d'être difficile, tu es impatiente...**

\- **Bellamy!** Le presse-t-elle

\- **Allez mec... On veut tous savoir.** Lance Wick

\- **Ok ok.** Dit-il en capitulant

Il fixe Clarke et détaille son visage: elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et n'arrête pas de jouer avec ses doigts, signe d'une grande nervosité. Il la regarde prendre sa bière et elle la vide d'un trait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se met bien droite et lève légèrement le menton, croyant que cette position la rendrait plus impressionnante. Ses joues sont devenues rouges à cause de la chaleur et du peu d'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang. Pas besoin de vider plusieurs verres pour que cela commence à avoir un effet sur elle. Un seul suffit et la voilà au même stade qu'Octavia ou Raven après avoir vidé plusieurs canettes. Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Clarke est, à cet instant, terriblement craquante...

\- **Tu m'as déjà facilité la tâche princesse en vidant ta bière aussi rapidement.** Sourit-il narquois. **Quand notre princesse est légèrement pompette, elle n'arrête pas de dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et ne peut s'empêcher de dévoiler TOUTE la vérité...**

\- **Tu ne vas p...**

\- **Cap ou pas Cap princesse de répondre à chacune de mes questions? TOUTES mes questions...** Dit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

\- **C'est un jeu dangereux Clarke...** La prévient Lincoln, son sourire trahissant néanmoins son amusement.

\- **Tout, tout?** Demande-t-elle peu rassurée

\- **Tout, tout!** Se moque-t-il

\- **Solidarité féminine!** S'exclame Octavia en mettant un léger coup de coude à Raven pour lui faire passer le message

\- **Solidarité féminine!** Lance à son tour Raven, trinquant avec Octavia. Elle finit sa bière et lui dit: **Si tu le fais, on le fait avec toi ma puce!**

\- **On répondra aussi à ses questions.** Sourit Octavia, complice. **Je suis sûre que mon cher grand frère ne souhaite pas vraiment TOUT savoir sur moi.**

\- **C'est de la triche!** Gronde Bellamy

\- **CAP!** S'écrit Clarke, toute "guillerette"

Ce jeu "Question/vérité" amuse pendant un moment le petit groupe. Barbie rousse se montre de plus en plus agaçante et ne cache plus du tout son énervement face à l'indifférence de Bellamy, vis à vis d'elle. Même si c'était Bellamy Blake, aucun garçon jusqu'à présent ne l'avait laissé de côté! Elle décide d'agir en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme se retourne vers elle, encore hilare de la réponse que vient de lui donner Miss Sainte-Nitouche et il la regarde surpris, comme s'il découvre la présence de la jolie rousse à ses côtés. Bellamy l'a, à vrai dire, complètement oublié...

- **Désolé chérie mais pas ce soir.** Lui répond-il, loin d'être vraiment "désolé"

\- **Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille chez toi?** Demande-elle surprise

\- **Ça va pas! Il a pas intérêt de faire ces "choses" sous notre toit!** Dit Octavia, d'un air écœuré, en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts

\- **Chez moi alors?**

\- **Non, mais je te rappelle, t'inquiètes.**

\- **Viens et je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas... Tu rateras pleins de choses intéressantes si tu ne me suis pas.** Lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille, en se collant à lui, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre

- **Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec ma sœur et mes amis sont mille fois plus intéressant que ce que tu me proposes...** Lui chuchote-il

Elle se lève furibonde et se dirige vers la sortie, ne manquant pas au passage de pousser les personnes qui se trouvent sur son passage.

\- **Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait partir.** Dit Raven en soupirant

\- **Bon alors on continue?** Demande Wick très excité par le jeu

\- **Alors Clarke, question suivante... C'est moi qui la pose! Sois sympa Bellamy, partage un peu!** Lance Octavia

\- **Hééééé! Elle est passée où ta solidarité féminine?** S'offusque la pauvre victime

\- **Après c'est à mon tour!** S'exclame Raven

\- **Traîtresses...**

Les deux jeunes femmes se lèvent et lui font un bisou, chacune sur une joue. Le jeu continue dans la bonne humeur. Les questions se succèdent et Clarke se prend totalement au jeu, lui répondant sincèrement. Elle ressent de plus en plus l'effet de l'alcool, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait bu que cette maudite bière.

Clarke pensait que cela serait pire mais en fin de compte tout se passait pour le mieux. Les questions sont relativement faciles:

 _" Si tu pouvais changer de sexe pendant une heure, que ferais-tu?"  
" Donne une qualité à chacune des personnes présentes"  
" Quand as-tu menti pour la dernière fois? Quel était ce mensonge?"  
" Raconte nous ta plus grosse h_onte"

\- **Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant...** Lance Bellamy, en se frottant les mains

\- **Je me disais bien que tu étais beaucoup trop gentil avec Clarke...** Sourit Raven

\- **Bellamy... tu n'oserais quand même pas...** S'inquiète Clarke

\- **Alors Princesse, as-tu déjà embrassé une fille sur la bouche?** La questionne-t-il tout en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- **Oui.**

En moins de deux secondes, Bellamy recrache le contenu, manquant au passage de s'étouffer. Raven et Octavia se mettent à rire face aux réactions des garçons. Les yeux de Lincoln s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que Wick a la bouche grande ouverte.

\- **T'inquiète ma puce! Ne sois pas gênée.** La rassure Octavia face à une Clarke qui avait le visage en feu

- **Qui?** Demande Bellamy après avoir encaissé ce scoop

\- **Tu m'as posé une question Bellamy, je t'ai répondu! tu n'as pas besoin de connaître toute l'histoire!**

\- **Si!** Dit le jeune homme indigné. **Qui?** Insiste-t-il

\- **Lexa...** Avoue-t-elle

\- **Cette folle? Quand?**

\- **Bellamy!**

\- **Quand?**

\- **A une soirée au lycée**

\- **Cette soirée était extra!** S'exclame Octavia

\- **Tu aimes les filles? Mais je pensais que...**

\- **C'était à un stupide jeu... Aussi stupide que le notre! On m'avait forcé de jouer à la bouteille...**

\- **On ne t'avait pas forcé.** Lui rappelle Octavia

\- **C'est tout comme! On m'avait dit que j'étais incapable de le faire car j'étais trop coincée!**

\- **Ce que tu peux être susceptible princesse...**

\- **Satisfait? On a fini ce jeu de vérité?** Demande-t-elle espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il réponde oui.

\- **Encore deux questions et on arrête. Bon! Suivante! Quelle est la partie de ton corps la plus "sensible" si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

\- **Tu es horrible!** S'emporte Clarke, embarrassée. **Je ne le dis qu'à toi! D'accord!?** S'énerve-t-elle. **Je te jure que tu vas le regretter Blake!** Le menace-t-elle

\- **Allez Griffin balance l'info...**

\- **Je te jure que...**

\- **Tu te répètes Princesse.**

Elle le fusille du regard alors que lui se met à rire. Il prend un réel plaisir à la pousser à bout. Amusées par la situation, Octavia et Raven mettent leurs mains sur les oreilles de leur petit ami respectif pour qu'ils n'entendent rien. Clarke tire Bellamy vers elle, de façon peu délicate, en faisant pression sur sa nuque, et lui chuchote sa réponse à l'oreille. La jeune fille a tellement honte de lui avoir révélé cela. Une chose que même ces ex petits amis ne savaient pas... Seules ses deux meilleures amies connaissent la réponse. Ne voulant en aucun cas croiser le regard du jeune homme, elle baisse la tête et ne cesse de jouer avec ses mains.

\- **Tu rougis Mec!** S'exclame Lincoln, hilare fasse à la gêne de son ami

- **Alors grand frère, heureux de connaître la réponse?** Demande Octavia, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

\- **Ma puce, tu as réussi à faire rougir le Grand, le Magnifique, Bellamy Blake! Quel exploit!** Plaisante Raven

Clarke relève enfin les yeux et remarque que le jeune homme évite lui aussi son regard, trahissant effectivement son embarras.

\- **Ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux!** Se moque Wick

\- **Alors la dernière question est...** Enchaîne-t-il en se raclant la gorge pour changer de sujet. **As-tu déjà pensé à un autre homme que ton partenaire pendant que tu faisais l'amour?**

\- **Se sont des questions trop indiscrètes!** S'indigne Clarke

\- **Bellamy...** Le réprimande Octavia

\- **C'est ma petite vengeance sœurette!** Sourit-il. **On est à arme égale ce soir.** Continue-t-il en montrant la robe qu'il porte à cause de Clarke.

\- **Oui!** s'énerve cette dernière

Cette fois se sont les filles qui manquent de s'étouffer. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres des deux traîtresses.

\- **Tu pensais à qui?** Demande Octavia encore sous le choc de cette révélation

\- **Tu couchais avec qui?** Enchaîne Raven, excitée de connaître la réponse

\- **Alors sœurette, tu comptes encore m'arrêter avec mes questions?** Se moque-t-il

\- **Fermes-la Bell!** S'écrie-t-elle en lui faisant signe de se taire pour connaître la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

\- **Je ne dois répondre qu'aux questions de Bellamy, pas les vôtres!**

\- **Je t'autorise à leur répondre princesse. Ne me remercie surtout pas pour ma générosité.** Plaisante-t-il sous le regard noir de la jeune fille

Clarke boit une grande gorgée du cocktail de Raven et se lance.

\- **Je ne répondrai qu'à une des deux questions ok?** Supplie-t-elle du regard

\- **Ok ma puce. Réponds à la mienne.** Sourit Raven

\- **J'étais avec Finn**

\- **Ça prouvait à quel point tu étais amoureuse de lui...** Raille Bellamy

- **Fermes-la Blake! Tu n'as pas à me juger!**

\- **Je ne te juges pas, je constate!**

\- **Ça t'es arrivé plusieurs fois?** Demande Wick pour éviter une énième dispute

\- **Oui...** Avoue-t-elle embarrassée

\- **Tu pensais à la même personne? Ou c'était à chaque fois des gars différents? Si c'est la même personne, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît?** Enchaîne Octavia, surexcitée

\- **Respire mon cœur.**

Tous les regards sont, à présent, tournés vers elle, accrochés à ses lèvres.

\- **Oui...** Soupire-t-elle

\- **Oui quoi?** Demande Wick

- **Oui, c'était la même personne et oui vous le connaissez...**

\- **Tu pensais à qui!?** Insiste Bellamy. **Je veux savoir!**

\- **On avait convenu que je ne répondrai qu'à une seule question! Et pourquoi tu t'énerves!**

\- **Vous avez convenu de cela! Pas moi! A moins que tu veuille perdre? Finalement c'est bien ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début...**

Ils se défient du regard un court instant avant que Clarke ne cède. Elle tend de nouveau son bras et prend le premier verre qui lui vient sous la main.

- **Clarke!** S'exclame Raven

\- **J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces!** Dit-elle alors que Bellamy l'en empêche. **Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux! C'est toi qui a eu cette idée de me faire boire.**

- **Un verre Clarke pas cinquante!**

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lui tire la langue.

\- **Je veux me cacher dans un trou de souris... J'ai trop honte.** Lâche-t-elle cachant son visage dans ses mains. **L'alcool ayant à présent pris le contrôle de son corps.**

\- **Dis-le moi à l'oreille, comme ça je serai le seul à savoir.** Propose le jeune homme afin d'alléger la "peine" de Clarke

\- **Quelle générosité...** Dit-elle sarcastique. **Je t'avoue que tu es la dernière personne à qui j'aimerai le dire.**

\- **On veut savoir nous aussi!** S'indigne Raven

\- **Désolé mais c'est entre Clarke et moi. C'est moi qui défini les règles... Ne l'oublies pas.** La nargue-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle respire profondément et se retourne vers Bellamy. Ce dernier s'était déjà penché vers elle, attendant avec impatience la révélation de la jolie blonde. Il ne pensait pas que ses réponses allaient être si croustillantes. Décidément, sa princesse le surprendra toujours...

\- **Toi...** Murmure-t-elle si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris

\- **Quoi?** Demande-t-il pour en être certain

\- **S'il te plaît Bellamy. Ne me le fais pas répéter...** Le supplie-t-elle. **C'est déjà assez gênant pour moi...**

\- **Moi?** Répète-t-il encore sous le choc. **Mais je..**.

\- **Bon vous avez fini ? On veut savoir!** Le coupe Octavia

- **Pas cette fois Octavia.** Chuchote-t-il. **Pas cette fois...**

Le groupe s'est séparé, une demi-heure plus tard. Bellamy se trouve, à présent, au volant de sa voiture et conduit en direction de la maison de Clarke, afin de raccompagner la jeune femme. Il est complètement perdu dans ses pensées suite aux révélations de Clarke.

Il était énervé lorsqu'elle avait répondu qu'il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de penser au même garçon pendant l'amour et quand plus ils le connaissaient. A cet instant, il avait voulu à tout prix connaître l'identité de ce type. Pourquoi? Ça il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais quand il a su que c'était lui... La première chose qu'il avait ressenti, c'était... un grand soulagement.

\- **Clarke, il faut qu'...** Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il réalise qu'elle s'est déjà endormie.

Il soupire et continue sa route, en se posant un milliers de questions. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais c'est comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle Clarke. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il plaisait à la jeune femme.

Il arrive enfin devant la maison des Griffin. Il coupe le contact, sort de sa voiture et part ouvrir sa portière. Il se penche pour défaire sa ceinture mais s'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la contempler durant plusieurs minutes. Elle est vraiment magnifique... Il ne peut nier le fait que tellement de choses chez elle l'attire... Son sourire, ses yeux bleus, sa fossette sur sa joue gauche ou bien encore son petit grain de beauté au dessus de ses lèvres.

\- **Je ne savais pas que c'était si compliqué de défaire une ceinture...**

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Bellamy sursaute et sa tête vint se cogner contre le plafond de la voiture. Il jure et se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- **Jake! Tu m'as fais peur!**

\- **Je vous ai vu arriver et voyant que vous mettiez du temps, je suis sorti pour voir si vous n'étiez pas en train de vous battre. Mais à ce que je vois, tout va pour le mieux...** Constate-t-il avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu

\- **Euh... La ceinture...Euh... est coincée.**

\- **Je vois.** Sourit-il. **Attends, laisse moi donc t'aider...**

Le père de Clarke se penche et presse sur le petit bouton rouge, qui ne montre aucune résistance. Il dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille, alors qu'elle se met à bouger légèrement dans son sommeil et se recule. Il se met à rire et se dirige vers la maison.

\- **Si ça te tente, il y a un bon match de baseball à la télévision et cela accompagné bien évidemment de bières et de chips.** Lui crie-t-il alors qu'il remonte l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée. **Et au fait, jolie robe!**

Bellamy sourit. C'est évident qu'il allait resté avec Jake. Ils font très souvent ce type de soirée tous les deux et même quelque fois avec Clarke, lorsque Octavia n'est pas là. Bellamy ne lui a jamais dit mais Jake est le père qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Les parents de Clarke les ont beaucoup aidés sa sœur et lui, quand ils avaient perdu leur mère. Octavia avait 11 ans et lui 17. Ils devaient être envoyés dans un orphelinat mais Bellamy avait refusé. Il voulait s'occuper lui-même de sa sœur et non se retrouver auprès d'inconnus qui ne voudraient très certainement pas des deux jeunes Blake, ensemble. Mais étant mineur, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Les Griffin ont donc fait le nécessaire pour leur venir en aide et leurs ont proposé de les héberger. Bellamy avait tout d'abord refusé. Il ne les connaissait pas très bien et était trop fier pour accepter cette offre. Clarke lui avait alors passé un savon lui disant qu'il n'était pas si mature que cela et qu'il était égoïste... Que si lui ne voulait pas venir et bien tant pis, mais Octavia restait avec elle. Il avait été surpris par cette gamine. Après une longue discussion avec Jake et Octavia, ils avaient accepté de vivre chez eux, le temps que Bellamy termine ses études et arrive à avoir une situation stable. Abby lui avait aménagé une chambre que pour lui et avait installé un autre lit dans la chambre de sa fille pour qu'Octavia soit avec elle. Il avait fait tout le nécessaire pour venir en aide aux Griffin et ne pas être un fardeau pour eux. Même s'ils insistaient sur le fait que cela n'était pas le cas, Bellamy avait travaillé deux fois plus dur pour trouver un emploi et un toit pour eux deux, une fois qu'il était devenu majeur. La cohabitation Griffin/Blake avait alors durée 5 ans. Des liens forts se sont créés durant ces années. Ils étaient devenus sa deuxième famille.

Il prend Clarke dans ses bras et se dirige vers leur maison. Il passe l'entrée, monte les escaliers et rentre dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il s'avance et la pose délicatement sur son lit. Clarke se réveille légèrement et s'allonge en travers de son lit.

\- **Je te déteste Bellamy...** Ronchonne-t-elle

\- **Avoue que tu m'aimes.** La taquine-t-il

\- **Je ne te ferai jamais ce plaisir...** murmure-t-elle la voix affaiblie par la fatigue

\- **Tu viens pourtant de le sous-entendre...**

Clarke s'est déjà rendormie lorsqu'il prononce cette dernière phrase. Il part rejoindre Jake dans le salon et il remarque que ce dernier lui a apporté un jogging et un tee-shirt.

- **Reste dormir. Tu ne vas pas rentrer si tard chez toi.**

\- **Merci Jake.** Lui dit-il. **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux. Je vais enfin retrouvé ma virilité.** Avoue-il en enfilant le jogging

\- **Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais.**

\- **Jamais!**

Une fois bien installés, ils commentent le match et protestent face aux décisions de l'arbitre. Après 20 minutes de match, Bellamy se dirige vers à la cuisine pour aller les resservir en bière.

- **Ouiiiiii!** S'exclame Jake

\- **J'ai raté quelque chose?** Demande Bellamy en courant vers le canapé.

\- **Ce que vous êtes bruyants!** Râle Clarke qui se met à bâiller.

Les deux hommes se retournent et voient Clarke traîner des pieds, encore à moitié endormie. La jeune fille a troqué sa jolie robe pour un short noir et un débardeur blanc. Elle part se servir dans le réfrigérateur et revient avec un grand verre d'eau.

\- **Poussez-vous et faite moi une place.**

Elle s'assoit entre Bellamy et son père. Elle se cale dans les bras de ce dernier et pose ses jambes sur les genoux du beau brun.

- **Hé je ne suis pas un coussin, princesse.** Proteste-t-il, posant néanmoins ses mains sur les chevilles de la jeune femme

En guise de réponse, elle lui tire la langue. Les deux hommes rient face à ses enfantillages et lui racontent tout ce qu'elle a manqué lors du match. Bien évidemment, Clarke et Bellamy se disputent déjà pour déterminer quelle est la meilleurs équipe.

\- **Papa! Dis-lui que j'ai raison!**

\- **Ton père sait très bien que tu as tors!**

Ils se retournent tous les deux vers Jake, attendant de toute évidence une réponse, mais il continue de regarder le match tout en mangeant une poignée de chips, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Papa!**

\- **Jake!**

\- **Quoi? Si je réponds, vous allez avoir encore une raison de plus pour vous battre et je ne suis pas coucher avant demain matin. Je préfère m'abstenir...** déclare-t-il sur la défensive, en levant les mains en l'air.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke se redresse et balance un coussin au visage de son père. Ce dernier ne met pas longtemps à réagir et chatouille sa fille au niveau des côtes comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

\- **Aides-moi Bellamy!**

- **Sans problème!**

\- **Hé! Lâchez-moi tous les deux! Ce n'est pas juste!**

\- **Ça c'est pour m'avoir déguisé en princesse!**

- **Et ça c'est pour avoir balancé un coussin sur la tête de ton vieux père!**

La jeune femme gigote dans tous les sens, riant à gorge déployée tandis que les deux hommes prennent un malin plaisir à la torturer.

Se sont ces moments-là qu'elle chérit le plus... Ces moments passés entre amis et en famille.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes ces reviews. Cela me fait vraiment très très très plaisir :)**_

 _ **Alors voici le chapitre 3, avec un petit peu de retard... Panne internet... Sorry!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas vos reviews! héhé**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Bisouxx**_

* * *

Cela fait à présent un mois que notre petit jeu a débuté. Un mois où les défis se sont succédés. Nous sommes les deux si bornés qu'aucun de nous ne voulons mettre sa fierté de côté et abandonner la partie.

Parmi les nombreux défis, j'ai dû, entre autres, appeler un inconnu pour qu'il me raconte une histoire. Heureusement pour moi je suis tombée sur une mamie très gentille et très bavarde qui m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec son défunt mari.

J'ai dû également rentrer dans la peau d'une fille complètement superficielle pendant une journée, qui ne parlait que de son physique et de maquillage. Je ne vous dit pas le nombre d'ennemi que je me suis fait, ce jour-là à l'université à cause de ce crétin de Blake.

Bellamy quant à lui, a dû répondre aux moindres souhaits et exigences d'Octavia et de Raven durant un jour. J'avoue que c'était sadique de ma part. Elles ont profité de ce gage un maximum...

La semaine dernière, alors que nous étions avec Octavia au centre commercial pour chercher des cadeaux pour la crémaillère de Raven et Wick, j'ai défié Bellamy de parler à deux garçons se trouvant en face de nous avec un accent russe. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils avaient appréciés cette blague... Nous avons dû intervenir pour calmer le jeu car Bellamy était à deux doigts de leur sauter dessus. Ils se sont tout de suite calmer lorsqu'ils nous ont vu arriver. Entre deux battements de cils et un " **oh excusez-moi, c'était mon idée** ", accompagné d'un sourire éclatant, je peux vous dire que tout était réglé. Jusqu'au moment où ils ont commencé à nous draguer et à nous demander nos numéros de téléphone. J'ai senti Bellamy réagir au quart de tour, prêt à leur mettre son poing dans leurs figures. J'ai posé ma main sur son avant bras pour le calmer et je me suis retournée vers les deux garçons et leur ait répondu " **Pas de problème** ". Octavia m'a alors regardé surprise tandis que son frère s'agitait sur place. Je leur ai donc communiqué les numéros et nous sommes partis. Pas besoin, de vous préciser que Bellamy et Octavia se sont détendus lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que je leur avais communiqué de faux numéros.

Ce jeu entre nous me fait peur mais j'aime cela. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais ce jeu entre Bellamy et moi m'excite. Peut-être l'adrénaline ou la soif de gagner mais j'adore le fait de le pousser à bout. Je ne sais pas quand ce jeu se terminera mais pour le moment, cela m'amuse énormément. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas moi qui déclarera forfait la première.

Je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir afin de voir si ma tenue me convient. C'est la quatrième et je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi porter en cette période de canicule. Il fait tellement chaud que le moindre tissu me colle à la peau. On frappe à ma porte et je vois mon père entrer dans ma chambre.

\- **Il vient d'arriver.** M'informe-t-il

\- **Ok, dis lui de monter**. Dis-je alors que j'applique mon rouge à lèvres

\- **Certainement pas!**

\- **Pourquoi?** Dis-je surprise

\- **C'est un garçon!**

\- **Merci papa, je n'avais pas remarqué...**

\- **Je lui dis que tu arrives dans 5 minutes.**

\- **Papa... pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas monter, j'ai presque terminé. Et puis, Bellamy est venu dans ma chambre un millier de fois.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas Bellamy! Lui je ne le connais pas.**

 **\- Ok ok papa, j'arrive.**

Il ferme la porte puis l'ouvre une nouvelle fois, dans la seconde qui suit.

\- **Oh fait, tu es magnifique!** Me sourit-il

\- **Merci papa. Je t'aime.**

Je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans la glace et valide finalement ma tenue. Je porte une petite robe d'été blanche, m'arrivant à mi-cuisse ayant un décolleté rond. Elle met en valeur ma silhouette sans que cela ne fasse vulgaire. Je ne suis pas beaucoup maquillée, préférant rester naturelle. J'ai juste mis un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge afin de mettre ma bouche en valeur. J'ai relevé mes cheveux dans un chignon haut afin qu'ils ne me gênent pas avec cette chaleur.

Je sors de ma chambre et aperçois Julian dans l'entrée alors que je descends les escaliers. Cela fait deux semaines que je le connais. Il s'agit d'un collègue à Wick. Au début je ne voulais pas le rencontrer. Je n'aimais pas le fait que l'on me présente quelqu'un comme si j'étais une fille désespérée, en mal d'amour, incapable de trouver quelqu'un de sérieux. Bon, cela n'est pas totalement faux. Raven avait alors insisté en me disant " **Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ma puce? En plus d'être intelligent, il est canonnissime** ". J'avais alors accepté et il m'avait appelé le soir même afin de m'inviter à boire un verre le lendemain.

Il est vrai qu'il est intelligent et beau mais il lui manque ce petit quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais je me suis dit que j'allais toutefois voir où les choses allaient nous mener ce soir pour savoir si je continuerai ou pas avec lui.

Nous sommes invités à la crémaillère de Wick et Raven, qui ont décidé depuis quelques temps de s'acheter une jolie petite maison. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux. Ils sont si amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils méritent ce bonheur.

Il me sourit lorsqu'il me voit le rejoindre.

\- **Tu es magnifique Clarke.** Me dit-il alors qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser.

\- **Merci.** Lui dis-je proche de ses lèvres

Mon père se racle la gorge afin de nous signaler sa présence. Je soupire et me dirige vers lui pour lui claquer un baiser sur la joue.

\- **Bonne soirée papa.**

\- **Amuses-toi bien.** Il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille: **Je ne l'aime pas**.

\- **Papa... De doute façon tu n'aimais aucun de mes petits amis à part Wells**.

\- **Je suis ton père c'est normal que je n'aime pas les garçons qui s'approchent trop prêt de ma petite fille.** Sourit-il

\- **Petite fille qui a 21 ans, je te le rappelle**.

Je lui dis au revoir et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. J'ai à peine le temps de m'attacher que Julian se penche vers moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je ne lui répond pas de suite, encore surprise par son geste.

\- **Tu es vraiment très belle Clarke. Je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette robe.**

\- **Merci Julian.**

Il me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres et démarre la voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, nous arrivons devant la maison de nos amis. Il ouvre sa portière et court vers moi afin d'ouvrir la mienne. Ce geste de galanterie devrait me toucher ou me ravir mais cela me laisse totalement indifférente. Je ne veux pas que l'on me considère comme une petite fleur fragile et j'ai l'impression que tout cela sonne faux. Je suis peut-être une fille bizarre mais je ne suis pas une fille si romantique que cela. Les fleurs, les bijoux, ouvrir ma portière... Se ne sont pas forcément des choses qui me feront plaisir venant d'un homme. Ce n'est pas cela que j'attends dans l'amour. Juste sa présence, ses baisers, son amour. Juste cela...

Je le remercie néanmoins de son geste et vois Bellamy au loin qui n'a visiblement pas perdu une miette de notre arrivée. Vu le sourire narquois sur son visage, je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de faire une remarque sur le comportement de mon petit ami. Ce dernier me serre contre lui en posant son bras autour de ma taille et me dirige vers Bellamy afin d'aller le saluer.

\- **Salut! Je suis Julian et voici ma petite amie: Clarke.** Nous présente-t-il

\- **On se connaît déjà Julian...** Lui expliquai-je face à un Bellamy, hilare. **Il s'agit du grand frère totalement crétin de ma meilleure amie, Octavia.**

\- **Hé princesse! Tu es dure avec moi!** Dit-il faussement blessé.

\- **Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de l'appeler princesse? Je n'ai pas envie que tu utilises ce type de surnom envers elle étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma petite amie et non de la tienne**.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien, je connais Clarke depuis 10 ans et je l'ai toujours appelé de cette manière. Si cela ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à passer ton chemin, car je ne m'arrêterai pas juste sous prétexte qu'un gars de passage me le demande!**

\- **Bellamy! Fermes-la!** M'exclamais-je alors que ce n'est pour une fois pas contre lui que je suis énervée mais plutôt contre mon "petit copain". Mais je ne vais tout de même pas faire plaisir à Bellamy en lui disant que c'est lui qui a raison, et lui avouer que ce surnom ne me déplais pas tant que cela. Que c'est dans nos habitudes.

\- **Viens Julian, je vais te présenter aux autres.**

Je suis sur le point de partir lorsque Bellamy me retient par le bras. Il me tire vers lui et me murmure à l'oreille : " **Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, princesse** ".

Il est à présent très clair que mon père avait jugé bon de donner son avis et parler de mon copain à Bellamy. La colère monte en moi et j'arrache mon bras de son emprise.

\- **Je me fiche de ton avis Bellamy! Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou.**

Je vois que ma réponse l'agace au plus au point car les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent et ses yeux sont devenus plus sombre. Je le fusille du regard et prend de façon peu délicate la main de Julian, tout en continuant de fixer ce crétin de Blake.

Nous sonnons à la porte et Raven l'ouvre et me saute immédiatement dans les bras.

\- **Clarke! Je suis contente que tu sois là!** S'enthousiasme-t-elle. **Par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi...** Continue-t-elle en voyant mon visage rouge de colère.

\- **Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste croisé Bellamy...**

\- **Ah...** Dit-elle visiblement soulagée. **J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivée quelques choses de grave...**

 **\- Oui "Ah"**

Nous continuons à parler ensemble, alors que les invités arrivent petit à petit. Nous faisons signe à Octavia et Lincoln de venir nous rejoindre lorsque nous les apercevons sur le pas de la porte.

\- **Clarke, il faut que je te parle!** Me chuchote Octavia. **Désolé Julian mais je te la pique 5 minutes.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me traîne déjà derrière elle et me pousse à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce située à côté de la cuisine. J'allume la lumière et m'aperçois que nous nous trouvons dans le cellier. Elle regarde que personne ne nous ai suivi, referme la porte et la verrouille.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air contrarié.**

Elle fait les cent pas devant moi, visiblement préoccupée par quelque chose, tout en ne cessant pas de se ronger les doigts.

\- **Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lincoln?**

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Je commence réellement à me faire du soucis pour elle. Je la prend par les épaules et la force à me regarder dans les yeux. Je suis surprise de voir que son visage est inondé de larmes.

\- **Je suis enceinte, Clarke.** Murmure-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

\- **Enceinte? Mais c'est génial Octavia!** M'écriais-je

\- **Chuuuuttttt Clarke.**

\- **Pardon. Mais c'est génial!** Répétais-je en murmurant cette fois

\- **J'ai peur Clarke...**

\- **Mais non.** Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. **Et Lincoln, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense?**

\- **Tu es la première à être au courant. Je devais t'en parler avant**.

\- **Tu as peur de quoi?**

\- **Je vais être une mauvaise mère Clarke... Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et pratiquement pas ma mère. Je ne sais pas comment faire...**

\- **Octavia, tu seras une mère fantastique! Crois-moi!**

\- **Tu crois?**

\- **Bien évidemment! Tu auras Lincoln, qui sera un papa génial! Vous allez donnez plein d'amour à ce petit bout de chou. Et tu auras aussi Raven, Bellamy et moi. On sera là pour vous aider**.

\- **Ça me fait du bien de t'en parler.** Me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille, en reniflant.

 **\- Je veux te voir sourire maintenant! Et tu dois me promettre quelque chose...**

 **\- Laquelle?**

\- **Que se soit moi la marraine!**

\- **La question ne se pose même pas Clarke!**

\- **Ohhh Octavia... J'en reviens pas. Tu vas être maman**! Criais-je

\- **Ouiiiiiii !**

Nous sommes toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre et nous sautons sur place, complètement hystériques.

\- **Garde le secret.**

\- **Promis.** Souriais-je

\- **Alors avec Julian?**

 **\- Quoi Julian?**

 **\- Tu ne m'as presque pas parlé de lui! C'est inadmissible! Il est canon en tout cas. Un beau blond aux yeux verts**. Me dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, avec un air espiègle

\- **Je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui, si c'était ça ta question**. Soupirai-je

\- **Sérieux? Mais tu es une Sainte!**

\- **Ce n'est que le début Octavia.** Expliquai-je

\- **A d'autres Clarke... Tu sors avec un gars hyper sexy et tu ne couches toujours pas avec lui. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu aimes les blonds toi?**

\- **Depuis quand je ne les aime pas?**

\- **Toujours!** Rit-elle

\- **J'apprends encore à le connaître et nous verrons bien par la suite.**

Nous continuons à parler encore de pleins d'autres choses, toujours enfermées dans le cellier, jusqu'au moment où une personne peu patiente frappe à la porte.

\- **Enfin! Vous m'autorisez donc à prendre des chips!** Dit Raven faisant semblant d'être menaçante, sans nous demander pourquoi nous étions enfermées dans cette pièce.

Nous avons rejoint les autres dans le salon. Monty, qui est l'un de nos amis, se charge de mettre l'ambiance en s'occupant de la musique. Raven, nous a suivi et s'est assise sur les genoux de Wick, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil. Octavia fait de même, alors que Lincoln est assis sur le canapé.

\- **Tiens soeurette je t'ai apporté une bière.**

\- **Je prends!** m'écriais-je en attrapant au vol cette maudite bière.

Tous le monde me regarde encore étonné par mon comportement, tandis qu'Octavia me sourit, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- Oui, j'ai dit à Clarke que j'avais mal à la tête et que je préférais boire du sans alcool ce soir.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas malade j'espère? S'inquiète son frère**

 **\- Non non ne t'inquiètes pas! Ca passera...**

Oui, au bout de neuf mois... Je suis tellement heureuse pour elle et Lincoln. Totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas senti la présence de Julian derrière moi. Il se cale derrière mon dos et pose ses mains sur mon ventre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ses bras me sentant oppressée. Je relève la tête et croise le regard moqueur de Bellamy. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il arrive à lire en moi. Cette simple pensée me donne envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Je le fusille du regard alors que lui se met à rire de mon comportement et le fait un clin d'oeil.

Julian pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens sa bouche se rapprocher de mon oreille. Bellamy ne me lâche toujours pas du regard, épiant chacunes de mes réactions, attendant avec impatience le moindre geste de travers venant de ma part, espérant découvrir mon indifférence vis à vis de mon petit ami. Il veut à tout prix que je lui prouve qu'il a raison. Il n'attend que cela... Je le sais bien que Julian ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça mais ma fierté en prendrait un coup et je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Alors je fais comme si je suis la fille la plus amoureuse du monde rien que pour lui prouver que c'est lui qui fait fausse route.

\- **Viens danser avec moi.** Me chuchote Julian à l'oreille

\- **Avec joie.** Lui dis-je un sourire plaquée sur mon visage

Je lui ai répondu tout en ne cessant de regarder Bellamy dans les yeux, le défiant de faire la moindre remarque. Je suis alors Julian sur la piste qui avait été improvisée et il me serre dans ses bras en suivant le rythme de la musique. ( _I lied - Nicki Minaj_ ).

Julian me murmure des choses à l'oreille mais je ne l'écoute pas. Il ne cesse de me caresser le dos et les hanches mais je ne ressens rien. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre beaucoup plus fort mais ce n'est pas dû à la présence de mon cavalier. C'est simplement dû au regard de Bellamy qui ne lâche pas le mien. Il est posté debout derrière Wick, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il est magnifique. Il porte un pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur, soulignant sa musculature. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, impossible pour lui de les dompter, comme à son habitude et il a une petite barbe de trois jours qui le rend encore plus beau. Mais ce qui me déstabilise le plus à ce moment, c'est son profond regard. Pleins de sentiments se lisent dans ses yeux. Les mêmes que je ressens... La colère et le désir. Je veux que tout cela cesse. Je ne veux pas ressentir cela vis à vis du grand frère de ma meilleure amie. Je suis furieuse contre lui, furieuse qu'il me fasse ressentir ces émotions là.

Je quitte les bras de Julian et me dirige vers la porte-fenêtre qui donne accès au jardin. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de reprendre ma respiration, de remettre en place mes idées. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela doit être si compliquée? Pourquoi doit-il toujours me mettre dans ces états? De passer de la colère, à l'envie en passant à ce sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Tout cela paraît totalement contradictoire mais à la fois si complémentaire.

Sans s'en rendre compte j'ai marché jusqu'au bord d'un étang, par très loin de la maison. Je lève la tête et remarque que le temps a changé. Il fait encore très lourd mais des nuages commencent peu à peu à voiler le ciel annonçant l'arrivée d'une grande averse. Je veux faire demi-tour mais change d'avis lorsque je remarque Bellamy qui se dirige vers moi, d'un pas décidé. Je prends alors une toute autre direction, souhaitant qu'il comprenne que je ne veuille parler à personne. Surtout pas à lui.

\- **Clarke!** Hurle-t-il

Je marche de plus en plus vite et me retourne remarquant qu'il est presque arrivé à ma hauteur. Je sens de petite goutte tomber sur mon visage, alors que l'orage commence à gronder. Mes talons s'enfonçant dans la terre, je décide de les enlever et les garde dans mes mains.

\- **Lâche-moi Bellamy!** Crie-t-elle continuant à lui tourner le dos

\- **Ce que tu peux être une vraie emmerdeuse! Arrête de faire ta gamine!**

 **\- Moi je suis une emmerdeuse?**

Je me retourne furibonde et le voie à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Sous l'effet de la colère, je lui lance mes chaussures à la figure. Malheureusement, il les évite de justesse.

\- **Oui! Une emmerdeuse!**

Je me rapproche de lui et lève la main pour le gifler mais il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi et m'attrape le poignet. Il me tire encore plus vers lui alors que nous ne cessons de nous défier du regard.

\- **Largues-le.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon?**

 **\- Quitte ce pauvre type!**

 **\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela?**

 **\- Il n'est pas fait pour toi.**

\- **Oh monsieur je me tape tout ce qui bouge est maintenant devenu un expert en amour! Je ne veux pas de tes conseils Bellamy.**

Je me libère de son emprise et continue à marcher sans savoir réellement où je vais. Le vent s'est mis à se lever. Les arbres s'agitent et leurs branches deviennent complètement folles. J'aime ce temps. Sentir ce souffle sur mon corps. J'ai cette impression d'être si légère, comme si je vais m'envoler. Je ferme les yeux et écarte les bras pour profiter de ce moment d'évasion. De grosses gouttes s'écrasent sur mon visage.

\- **Tu t'ennuie avec lui Clarke.**

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends Bellamy me murmurer ces mots au creux de mon oreille. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je lève mon visage afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. Cette proximité me trouble.

\- **Cite moi une chose qui te pousse à rester avec lui.**

\- **Il est gentil!**

 **\- Gentil? T'es sérieuse Clarke? Tu restes avec quelqu'un parce qu'il est gentil?** Me demande-t-il d'un ton railleur.

A cet instant même, je voulais le gifler, le griffer, lui faire ravaler son sourire en coin et lui faire cesser d'avoir cette lueur de moquerie dans le regard. Une rage folle monte en moi. Ma respiration s'accélère et devient irrégulière, soulevant ma poitrine à un rythme effréné.

\- **Arrête!** M'énervais-je

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas lorsque l'on te dit la vérité princesse! Tu ne l'a jamais supporté même. Mais moi vois-tu je m'en contrefout. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de te froisser et de te contredire. Insiste-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.**

 **\- Et moi je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire Bellamy! Tu n'es ni mon père ni mon frère. Je ne suis pas Octavia.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas être ton frère Clarke.** Murmure-t-il ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Nous sommes à présent tous les deux mouillés jusqu'aux os. Nos vêtements nous collent à la peau. Nous sommes si proche que nos souffles se mêlent.

\- **Tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un de** _ **gentil**_ **Clarke** _._ Continue-t-il. **Regardes comme tu es en ce moment même. Tu es pleine de passion. C'est cette passion qui t'anime et c'est cela que tu recherches dans l'amour. Tu veux qu'on te provoque, qu'on te défie. Oses me dire le contraire!**

Je sais que Bellamy ne parle pas que de moi, de ce que je recherche en l'amour. Il fait à présent référence à nous deux. Mais c'est Bellamy... Le grand frère de ma meilleure amie qui court après toutes ces filles. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'offrir à part de la souffrance? J'ai besoin de laisser cette carapace autour de moi, cela ne doit pas m'atteindre. Je dois me protéger, rester forte et garder la tête haute. Je ne veux pas être une passade, qu'il couche avec moi et qu'au bout d'une semaine, il me dit que tout est fini.

\- **Je te remercie pour ces conseils. Je les garde bien au chaud dans un coin de la tête et je te ferai signe quand je rencontrerai l'amour avec un grand A.** dis-je sarcastique

\- **Arrête de faire semblant Clarke!** Gronde-t-il

Il met ses mains sur son visage, et laisse échapper un cri de rage. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas et me fixe longuement comme perdu dans ses pensées. Sans le vouloir, je me suis mise à détailler son corps notamment son torse qui est bien mis en valeur par son tee-shirt mouillé. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses pectoraux puis remonte vers sa clavicule pour ensuite contempler sa mâchoire carrée où cette fine barbe me rend complètement folle. Foutu barbe! Pour finir, je m'arrête sur ses lèvres.

\- **Clarke.**

Je lève les yeux et remarque qu'il me dévore totalement du regard. J'ai honte de m'être égarée durant ces quelques secondes et qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue brûlante.

\- **Cap ou pas Cap?**

\- **Pardon?** Demandais-je surprise

\- **Cap ou pas Cap...** Répète-t-il le rouge lui montant, lui aussi, aux joues.

\- **Bellamy ce n'est pas le mo...**

 **\- Clarke... Cap ou pas Cap de m'embrasser?** Lâche-t-il d'une voix rauque.

* * *

 _ **Alors voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu :)**_

 _ **Petite parenthèse pour un livre pour lequel j'ai eu un coup de cœur. Je l'ai terminé hier et je voulais vous le conseiller :)**_

 _ **Il s'agit de "Red Queen" de Victoria Aveyard**_

 _ **Petit résumé:**_ Dans le royaume de Norta, la couleur de votre sang décide du cours de votre existence. Sous l'égide de la famille royale, les Argents, doués de pouvoirs hors du commun, règnent sur les Rouges, simples mortels, qui servent d'esclaves ou de chair à canon.  
Mare Barrow, une Rouge de dix-sept ans, tente de survivre dans une société qui la traite comme une moins que rien. Quand elle révèle sans le vouloir des pouvoirs extraordinaires et insoupçonnés, sa vie change du tout au tout. Enfermée dans le palais royal d'Archeon et promise à un prince argent, elle va devoir apprendre à déjouer les intrigues de la cour, à maîtriser un don qui la dépasse, et à reconnaître ses ennemis, pour faire valoir l'indépendance de son peuple.

 _ **Je vous le conseille vraiment. J'ai beaucoup aimé les personnages qui sont loin d'être parfaits :) Et c'est ça que j'aime.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous!  
**_

 _ **Oui j'ai été trèèèèèèèès longue à publier la suite... Malgré le fait que cette fic est déjà déterminée au niveau de l'écriture, j'ai mis un temps fou pour me remettre sur ce chapitre et le corriger...**_

 _ **Beaucoup de chose se passe dans ma vie (perso et pro) et du coup tellement fatiguée que je m'endors comme une petite mamie tous les soirs :)**_

 _ **Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 4! En espérant que cette suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos conseils que se soit dans les reviews ou en PM.**_

 _ **Bisouxx et à très bientôt :)**_

* * *

\- **Embrasse-moi**. Me dit-il déterminé

Surprise, je le regarde totalement abasourdie. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Comme toujours avec Bellamy, je suis à la fois partagée entre le désir et la colère. Ces deux sentiments mènent actuellement une longue bataille en moi, et chacun tente désespéramment de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

\- **Cela ne me fait pas rire Bellamy!**

\- **Bon sang Clarke, tu crois vraiment que je plaisante!**

Nous nous regardons longuement sans prononcer un mot de plus. La chose qui me déstabilise le plus à cet instant n'est pas seulement sa demande mais aussi son regard... Un regard qui brûle de désir. Aucun homme ne m'a regardé comme cela. J'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle chose à ses yeux.

- **Ne joue pas avec moi...** lâchais-je suppliante

\- **Je ne joue plus du tout Clarke.** Murmure-t-il

Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Céder à la tentation ou bien fuir? Dans les deux cas, je sais très bien comment je vais finir. Mon cœur sera brisé...

Je ne peux pas nier le fait que je ne meurs pas d'envie de l'embrasser mais il ne sera jamais question d'un "nous". C'est impossible! C'est Bellamy... et je suis Clarke... Autant dire que le mélange ne fera pas un bon résultat. Mais si je fuis, je vais vraiment le regretter.

Au fond de moi, je sais très bien que Bellamy est loin de me laisser indifférente et ce, je pense, depuis mon adolescence. Il est loin le temps où je le voyais seulement comme le grand-frère insupportable d'Octavia. Oh il est toujours agaçant, arrogant et énervant mais il faut croire que je me suis habituée à cela et que j'apprécie même tous ces défauts. De temps en temps, c'est même moi qui provoque volontairement nos chamailleries... Mes sentiments ont progressivement changé et il est vrai que je faisais tout pour nier cette évidence. Et je continue encore de le faire...

Sa demande me surprend énormément car Bellamy m'a toujours vu comme une gamine. Je suis perdue...

Est-ce un jeu ou est-il vraiment sincère?

 **\- Je suis désolé, Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Laisse tomber, ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.** Me dit-il, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, essayant de contrôler désespéramment sa respiration.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et je suis surprise de voir de la tristesse sur son visage. Il doit lui aussi se poser un milliers de questions et ma non réaction ne fait qu'accentuer la chose. Il est sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque sans m'en rendre compte, ma main empoigne le col de son tee-shirt. Il retourne immédiatement sa tête vers moi, surpris par mon geste. Je laisse à présent mon cœur prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je le force à se baisser en tirant un peu plus sur son tee-shirt et pose mon autre main sur sa nuque. Je me mets alors sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Pendant quelques secondes, nous sommes restés immobiles, les yeux grands ouverts. Bellamy est le premier à réagir et approfondit le baiser, en posant ses deux mains sur mon visage. Chaque partie de mon corps s'éveille, comme si ce baiser me rend vivante. C'est à la fois doux et passionné. Je ne veux en aucun cas arrêter ce moment délicieux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement. Bellamy pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me soulève. Je mets immédiatement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sans cesser de m'embrasser il me caresse le dos. Mon corps s'électrise à ce simple contact et je me mets à frissonner. Je me retrouve plaquée contre un arbre. Je proteste lorsqu'il s'éloigne de mes lèvres. Nous reprenons difficilement notre respiration, alors que je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Du bout des doigts, il me caresse les bras en descendant le plus lentement possible jusqu'à mes poignets. Il les encercle alors que mes mains étaient encore enfouies dans ses cheveux. Durant cette douce torture, il ne m'a pas lâché une seule seconde des yeux. Il met mes mains au-dessus de ma tête en me les emprisonnant d'une seule main.

Il est beau: ses lèvres gonflées, son regard si intense et ses cheveux complètement désordonnés. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela par le passé. Aucun de mes anciens partenaires ne m'a fait sentir aussi vivante sous leurs caresses.

De sa main droite, il défait mon chignon et libère mes cheveux. Ils sont complètement trempés et me collent à la peau. Son regard s'arrête sur une goutte qui vient de se poser sur le bout de mon nez, elle s'arrête sur mes lèvres pour ensuite continuer son chemin dans mon cou. Sa respiration se fait plus haletante. Je meurs d'envie qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau mais au lieu de cela, il fixe toujours cette goutte qui descend lentement vers mon décolleté. Je brûle littéralement sur place.

Il se penche et recueille la goutte d'eau au creux de mes seins, avec ses lèvres, me rendant complètement dingue. Il parsème plein de baisers sur ma peau en s'arrêtant à mon cou. Ses baisers se firent plus brûlants. Je ferme les yeux et décale ma tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser plus d'accès à mon cou. Je suis totalement à sa merci.

 **\- Tu es belle.** Me dit-il d'une voix rauque

J'ouvre les yeux et remarque qu'il est encore en train de me dévisager. Ces quelques mots venant de lui, me chamboule. Des frissons m'envahirent alors que mes joues prennent feu.

 **\- Embrasse-moi Bellamy**. Lâchais-je dans un murmure, ma voix déformée par le désir.

Il exécute mon ordre mais pas à l'endroit où je le souhaite.

 **\- Bellamy.** Soufflais-je protestant alors qu'il sourit contre mon front.

Un baiser sous mon œil droit.

 **\- Bellamy...** murmurais-je impatiente

Un autre baiser sur le bout de mon nez

 **\- Arrête de le faire exprès idiot.** lui dis-je haletante

Un nouveau baiser cette fois sur mon menton. Il joue avec moi et j'aime cela. Il se décide enfin à libérer mes mains et je les plonge immédiatement dans ses cheveux. Il pose les siennes sur mes hanches et me repositionne un peu plus confortablement sur lui. Une de ces mains glisse sur ma cuisse et remonte le bas de ma robe sous sa caresse. Il reprend possession de mes lèvres et accentue notre baiser en forçant mes lèvres à s'ouvrir. Alors que ses mains s'emparent de mes fesses, je lui mords sa lèvre inférieure.

Coincé entre Bellamy et cet arbre, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir bouger plus que cela. A part mes mains, je ne peux pas faire le moindre mouvement. Je me mets à remuer les hanches afin de me libérer de son emprise mais je me stoppe net lorsque je sens sa virilité.

 **\- Je deviens complètement dingue Clarke.** Souffle-t-il contre ma bouche. **Pas besoin de te frotter à moi j'ai compris ce que tu veux.** Continue-t-il en me souriant tendrement.

Il recule de quelques pas mais nous fait tomber tous les deux en perdant l'équilibre à cause du sol devenu glissant. Je l'écrase de tout mon corps et me met à rire face au ridicule de la situation. Il me rejoint et me fait basculer sur le côté, afin de se retrouver sur moi. Sa main droite posée sur ma cuisse, remonte ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches. Il continue sa montée, en caressant le tissu qui me colle à la peau. Il frôle un de mes seins et du bout des doigts, il effleure mes lèvres. Je lui dépose de légers baisers sur son index et son majeur, en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Je fais ensuite la même chose au creux de sa paume. Il ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un long soupir. Je continue ma douce torture et glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt tâché à présent de terre. Mes mains parcourent chaque parcelle de sa peau si douce, de son ventre à son dos. Il laisse échapper un gémissement alors que sa bouche s'est retrouvée sur la naissance de mes seins. Sentir la vibration de sa voix si grave contre ma peau me rend folle de désir. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Je le veux pour moi. Rien que pour moi.

 **\- Ma princesse.** Souffle-t-il dans mon cou

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et lui relève le visage afin de lui déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Impatient, il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres et nous nous embrassons avec tellement de passion que cela me fait littéralement perdre la tête.

 **\- Je t'aime.** lâche-t-il contre mes lèvres

Ces simples mots me ramène à la réalité. Je me stoppe net et je le vois se redresser immédiatement. Il est aussi surpris que moi. Il se recule comme si il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique et je fais de même afin de mettre un maximum d'espace entre nous deux. Nous nous regardons encore choqués par ce moment d'égarement.

Bellamy est encore à genou, le regard perdu, lorsque je me décide à me relever et à fuir le plus vite possible cet endroit. Je me mets alors à courir jusqu'à la maison de Wick et Raven. Je veux rentrer chez moi et ne plus voir Bellamy.

 **\- Clarke, Je t'ai cherché partout!**

Alors que j'entre dans le salon, je vois au loin Julian se diriger vers moi. Je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et pars dans la direction opposée. Octavia et Raven sont en train de discuter toutes les deux, assises sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Elles se stoppent net dans leur conversation lorsqu'elles me voient au milieu de la pièce. Je dois être dans un piteux état... Elles se lèvent en même temps et se précipitent vers moi. Raven attrape un plaid posé sur son canapé et le pose directement sur mes épaules.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ma puce?** Me demande-t-elle en me frottant les épaules pour me les sécher.

Aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche. Raven et Octavia regardent derrière moi et je lis de la surprise sur leur visage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mec, tu t'es battu dans la boue?** Dit Wick à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **\- J'aimerai me battre plus souvent si je me retrouve avec du rouge sur le coin des lèvres...** Plaisante Lincoln

Octavia me fixe alors la bouche grande ouverte tandis que les yeux de Raven ne va de cesse entre Bellamy et moi. Elles ont maintenant leur réponse. Il n'y a plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux.

Raven fait signe aux garçons de s'arrêter d'un simple geste de la main. Ils réalisent enfin le malaise qui pèse dans la pièce.

 **\- Octavia...** murmurais-je en laissant une larme rouler sur ma joue

Elle comprend de suite mon appel. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me dirige vers la sortie. Durant le chemin du retour, aucune de nous ne prononce le moindre mot. Ce silence n'est en aucun cas gênant. Il me fait le plus grand bien. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et regarde la pluie qui n'en finit pas de tomber avec force sur la ville. Octavia ralenti car la visibilité se fait de plus en plus difficile. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se gare sur le côté et coupe le contact.

 **\- Il embrasse si mal que ça?**

Je tourne la tête vers elle et la voit sourire.

 **\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler mais sache que je suis là.**

 **\- Ce... Je...**

Je me prend la tête entre mes mains et pousse un cri de rage. J'en ai marre de cette situation. Je suis bouleversée et énervée. Énervée contre Bellamy. Énervée contre moi-même, d'avoir été si faible et d'avoir cédé. Énervée contre ces sentiments nouveaux qui se font une joie de me rendre complètement dingue. Énervée de m'être enfuie comme une enfant. Mais je suis surtout énervée d'avoir aimé ce moment d'égarement avec Bellamy.

 **\- Qu'avons-nous fait?**

 **\- Clarke...**

Je relève les yeux vers elle espérant de tout cœur qu'elle a les réponses à toutes mes questions.

 **\- Je pense que cela devait arriver tôt ou tard.** lâche-t-elle d'une voix très calme

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?** lui demandais-je surprise

 **\- Clarke tu le sais aussi bien que moi que c'était inévitable.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Il y a toujours eu cette attirance entre vous deux. Depuis quelques années, elle n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. La suite logique était que tout cela explose un jour ou l'autre. Et c'est arrivé ce soir...** Me sourit-elle

- **Tu te trompes...** Lui dis-je perdue

 **\- Clarke, je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Je vous connais par cœur. Cela se voyait à travers les comportements que vous aviez l'un envers l'autre, tous ses gestes, ses sourires, ses regards... Vous étiez les seuls à ne pas vous en rendre compte tellement vous étiez prit dans ce jeu de séduction.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas ce type de jeu**

 **\- Arrête! Pas avec moi. Il était le chat et toi la souris. Vous ne cessiez de vous tourner autour.** dit-elle en me caressant la joue. **Ouvre les yeux Clarke...**

 **\- Octavia... je suis perdue. Je...j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. On a dépassé la limite et il est impossible de faire marche arrière. Notre relation ne sera plus du tout comme avant. C'est trop pour moi...**

 **\- Je comprends.** Me dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle redémarre la voiture et allume l'autoradio ( _Fire meet gasoline - Sia_ ). Nous retombons à nouveau dans notre silence jusqu'à notre arrivée. Je salue Octavia et rentre enfin chez moi.

 **\- Déjà rentrée? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée?** Me demande mon père en me regardant de la tête au pied **  
**

Je n'ai pas la force de commencer une autre conversation. Je plaque un sourire sur mon visage, qui en aucun cas convainc mon père, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Après m'être douchée, je marche tel un automate vers ma chambre.

A peine allongée sur mon lit, je sais d'avance que je vais passer une nuit atroce.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour!**_

 _ **Alors voilà le chapitre 5! Je vous avoue que cette fic est bientôt finie. Et oui.. il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai cru comprendre que leur petit échange vous avait beaucoup plu héhé Bande de coquinous :)**_

 _ **Vos conseils m'aident beaucoup et grâce à cela je ne peux que m'améliorer mouhaha**_

 _ **Je travaille sur une autre fic :) J'espère que vous me suivrez également sur celle-ci.**_

 _ **Petit avant goût : Et si...**_

 _ **Et si Clarke a un grand-frère et que ce grand-frère n'est autre que Lincoln. Nous verrons donc grandir au fil des chapitres, cette petite fille de 10 ans, véritable garçon manqué. Notre Bellamy dans tout cela? Il sera le meilleur ami de Lincoln. ;)**_

 _ **Voilà Voilà.**_

 _ **Gros Bisous et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, depuis cet..."accident". Je n'ai pas cherché à l'appeler une seule fois. Pour lui dire quoi? Je suis complètement paumé.

Je traîne des pieds et rejoins Octavia sur le canapé. Je place mon bras sur les épaules de ma sœur et cette dernière me repousse.

 **\- Oh pitié Bellamy, va prendre une douche! J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un homme des cavernes!  
**

 **\- Hmm...**

 **\- Et va te raser!**

Je me met à rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Elle se met à protester mais est interrompu par la sonnerie de notre téléphone fixe.

 **\- Ah salut Jake! Ca va?**

Octavia parle durant plusieurs minutes avec le père de Clarke et me tend ensuite le téléphone.

 **\- Tiens. Il veut te parler.**

 **\- Dit-lui que je ne suis pas-là.** Murmurais-je

 **\- Tu évites la fille et maintenant le père?** Se moque-t-elle

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça!** dis-je les dents serrées

 **\- De toute façon tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de le prendre, je te signale que je viens de lui dire que j'allais te le passer...** dit-elle d'un air triomphant

Il lui arrache le téléphone des mains et fait les cents pas dans le salon.

 **\- Jake! Que se passe-t-il?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Si bien sûr ça va. Pourquoi cette question?**

 **-...**

 **\- Distant? Pas du tout!** M'exclamais-je un peu trop rapidement alors que ma sœur me faisait son air "tu vois que j'ai raison"

 **-...**

 **\- Je suis désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible demain soir.**

 **-...**

 **\- Je sais que c'est le match du siècle mais... mais j'ai...** Commençais-je cherchant de toute évidence une bonne excuse. **J'ai invité une fille à dîner!** lâchais-je fier de mon idée.

 **-...**

 **\- Comment ça depuis quand je les invite à dîner?** Demandais-je alors qu'Octavia se moque littéralement de moi.

Elle doit penser que c'est l'excuse la plus débile que j'ai trouvé. Et je suis finalement bien d'accord avec elle... Je n'ai jamais fait espérer les filles avec qui je suis sorti. J'ai toujours été très clair dès le début avec elles et elles savaient à quoi s'attendre. Non mais franchement... Habituellement, c'est limite si je les amène à un véritable rendez-vous. Alors un dîner...

Je me frappe le crâne réalisant ma stupidité.

 **\- ...**

 **\- Ok. Encore désolé Jake. La prochaine fois, je ferai tout pour être disponible.**

Je raccroche et m'affale dans le canapé. C'est la première fois que je refuse une invitation venant de Jake et en plus de cela je viens de lui mentir. J'ai tellement honte.

Je ne suis pas prêt de revoir Clarke. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Et je ne veux pas non plus voir Jake car jamais je n'aurai assez de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Si Jake découvre ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis un homme mort...

Mais malgré tout cela, je n'arrive pas à regretter ce moment si intense. Je n'arrête pas de revoir en boucle toutes ces images de Clarke si... si désirable dans ma tête. Cela devient une véritable torture.

Je me déteste car je réalise que j'en veux encore plus.

 **\- Idiot! J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui agit en adulte ici.**

 **\- Tu ne sais rien Octavia.**

 **\- Je te signale que je suis sa meilleure amie. Donc je sais forcément.**

Choqué, je tourne la tête si rapidement vers elle que j'arrive à me faire mal au cou.

 **\- Tu sais?**

 **\- Elle ne m'a rien raconté. Rassure-toi... Elle ne veut même pas se confier à moi car tu es mon frère.** Soupire-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu exactement entre vous deux mais tout le monde sait très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous à cette soirée! Bellamy vous étiez les deux complètement trempés et couverts de terre et tu avais des traces de rouges à lèvres! Pas besoin d'être Einstein, pour comprendre... Quand vous avez débarqué dans le salon, tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler pour vous regarder à cause de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as un très bel œil au beurre noir, grand frère! Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître les détails pour deviner que vous vous êtes sautés dessus.**

Je marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles en me remémorant le départ de Clarke et Octavia. Julian s'est littéralement jeté sur moi et a abattu son poing sur mon visage. Wick s'est précipité sur Julian pour le séparer de moi. Je me suis immédiatement relevé, prêt bondir sur Julian, mais j'ai de suite été arrêté par Lincoln. **"Ne t'approches plus de ma copine! C'est clair?"** M'avais-t-il dit furieux. Copine? Foutaise! Elle ne s'intéresse même pas à lui... Elle est tellement énervée que je le lui fasse remarquer qu'elle préfére faire semblant et rester avec lui plutôt que de nous montrer qu'elle s'est trompée. Clarke et sa fierté!

 **\- Je vais prendre ma douche.** Dis-je en me levant

 **\- Ok. Je pars d'ici 5 minutes pour aller manger avec Maya. N'oublie pas de me rejoindre à 16h00 au café.**

 **\- Oui oui.** Dis-je alors que je claque la porte de la salle de bain.

Alors que je rentre dans ma chambre, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je prends le premier jean qui me vient sous la main et enfile rapidement un tee-shirt blanc tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée. Je suis surpris de voir qu'il s'agit de Raven.

 **\- Octavia n'est pas là. Désolé.** Dis-je en me décalant légèrement sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

 **\- A vrai dire c'est toi que je veux voir.**

Elle reste plantée dans l'entrée en me fixant intensément comme si elle voulait lire en moi.

 **\- Tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît!** Dis-je agacé. **J'ai l'impression que je passe sous un scanner.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- De quoi?** demandais-je surpris

 **\- A ton avis!** lâche-t-elle comme si ma question est totalement ridicule. **De Clarke**. Continue-t-elle alors que je l'interrogeais du regard.

 **\- Raven... je n'ai vraiment envie de parler de cela avec toi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une proposition Bellamy. Tu n'as pas le choix.** Sourit-elle

Elle s'assoit sur la table basse et tapote sur le fauteuil installé en face d'elle. Je cède et m'installe sous le sourire angélique de mon amie.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à dire...**

 **\- Mais bien sûr...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de psy, Raven.**

 **\- Je suis ton amie Bellamy et celle de Clarke. Je vois bien que ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux est en train de vous ronger de l'intérieur.**

 **\- Clarke a un petit-ami, Raven.**

 **\- Elle a quitté Julian.** Me dit-elle en chuchotant comme si elle me révélait un secret.

 **\- Ah oui?** Lâchais-je

 **\- Quoi? Tu vas pleurer?** Se moque-t-elle

 **\- Je te signale que c'est Wick et toi qui l'avez forcé à sortir avec ce pauvre type!**

 **\- Tu ne le connais même pas et on ne l'a pas forcé!** S'indigne-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle!** M'emportais-je en me mettant debout et en commençant à faire les cent pas devant elle.

 **\- Ah oui et toi tu sais ce qu'il lui faut peut-être?** Demande-t-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

 **\- Bien sûr que oui! Je la connais!** M'exclamais-je en posant mes mains sur le dossier du fauteuil. **Je l'ai vu grandir Raven. J'ai même vécu avec son père et elle... Je me dois de la protéger.**

 **\- Et c'est en l'embrassant que tu la protèges?**

 **\- Je... c'était un accident... Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Tu ne voulais donc pas l'embrasser?** Demande-t-elle. **Tu peux tout me dire Bellamy. Cela restera entre toi et moi.** Continue-t-elle devant mon hésitation.

 **\- Si... J'en crevai d'envie même!** Avouais-je

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement tenter ta chance avec elle...**

 **\- Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux.**

 **\- Bellamy...** Soupire-t-elle peinée.

Elle se lève et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

\- **Tu es quelqu'un de bien! Tu es intelligent, drôle, courageux, toujours présent pour tes amis et ta famille et en plus de tout ça tu es pas moche à regarder!** Dit-elle m'arrachant un sourire. **Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu me caches autre chose?** Me demande-t-elle en me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Je... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais...**

 **\- Oh merde...**

 **\- Merci! Ça me rassure vraiment comme réaction!** Dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle

 **\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Comment a-t-elle réagit?**

 **\- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse. Elle est partie en courant! J'ai déjà sa réponse Raven.**

 **\- Tu lui en veux d'avoir réagit de cette façon?**

 **\- Oui et non... Oui car elle a fuit au lieu de rester auprès de moi. Mais d'un autre côté, non, car j'étais aussi étonné qu'elle par ces mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche, sans que je sache pourquoi.**

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu as tout simplement des sentiments pour elle Bellamy...**

 **\- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.**

 **\- Poses-toi les bonnes questions Bellamy. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es auprès d'elle? Quand tu la vois dans les bras d'un autre... Lorsque tu la vois sourire ou pleurer... Mais surtout qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti lorsqu'elle était dans _tes_ bras... lorsque tu l'embrassais... Depuis que je te connais Bellamy, j'ai de suite remarqué que tu étais raide dingue de Clarke. Laisse-moi finir!** Dit-elle alors que je voulais l'interrompre. **Tout le monde le voit et le sait sauf vous deux! Tu te poses toutes ces questions depuis seulement quelques jours alors que ça fait maintenant des années que tu l'aimes...**

 **\- Je suis complètement perdu Raven! Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire... Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant.** Avouais-je en me rasseyant en face d'elle. **Depuis cette soirée, tout a changé...**

 **\- Si tu veux un conseil: va la voir et parle lui sincèrement Bellamy. Avec ton cœur...** dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma poitrine.

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'elle veuille me voir.** Dis-je sarcastique

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi avant de venir? J'ai déjà tâté le terrain...** Sourit-elle victorieuse. **C'est à vous deux de jouer maintenant. Laisse lui un peu de temps.** **Je sais ce qu'elle ressent...** **Mais sache une chose, j'ai réagit comme elle quand les choses sont devenues plus sérieuses entre Wick et moi...  
**

 **\- Pourquoi?**

 **\- La peur Bellamy.** dit-elle en plaquant un sourire triste sur son visage. **Je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais je voulais à tout prix me protéger. Je ne voulais pas souffrir comme c'était le cas après ma relation avec Finn.** **Il nous a fait énormément de mal à toutes les deux et tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis cette histoire avec lui. Elle a juste peur d'aimer à nouveau et d'être brisée...**

La jeune femme se rapproche de moi et me frappe dans l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Raven?**

 **\- Oui?** Dit-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule

 **\- Merci**

 **\- Remercie-moi plutôt d'avoir eu l'idée de lui présenter Julian...**

 **\- Quoi!?**

 **\- Bin quoi? Il a été l'élément déclencheur à tout cela. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle... Et puis... depuis votre "Cap ou pas Cap", je savais que c'était le moment opportun pour vous faire ce petit coup de pouce...** M'avoue-t-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie, après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.

 **\- Raven!** Hurlais-je alors qu'elle était déjà partie **  
**

J'ai passé mon après-midi entière à réfléchir suite à ma conversation avec Raven. Je repense à tous ces moments passés avec Clarke et je ne peux pas dire que je ne sois pas attiré par elle. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Est-ce que c'est dû au moment intime que nous avons partagé ensemble? Non car ce que j'ai ressenti en l'embrassant et en la touchant était tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête. Je voulais la garder dans mes bras et continuer à l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. J'étais tout simplement heureux. Alors qu'avec les autres, je ne ressentais strictement rien. Ce n'est même pas comparable. C'est comme si le vide qui m'habitait avait totalement disparu.

J'irai la voir, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps car je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui dire.

Je me décide enfin à me lever de ce maudit canapé et pars rejoindre ma sœur à notre rendez-vous. Elle voulait absolument me voir à la sortie des cours, au café se trouvant juste à côté de son université. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut absolument me dire, qui ne peut pas attendre ce soir. Elle va sûrement passer sa soirée avec Lincoln et c'est le seul moment qu'elle a trouvé. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ce matin?

Ce café est beaucoup fréquenté par les étudiants. J'y suis venu très souvent pour rejoindre les filles car le poste de police dans lequel je travaille, est situé à deux rues d'ici. Clarke et Octavia sont dans la même université. Tandis que l'une étudie l'art, l'autre suit des cours pour devenir styliste.

Je passe la porte et cherche Octavia du regard, mais ne la trouve pas. Cela me surprend de ne pas la voir car ce qu'Octavia aime plus que tout c'est la ponctualité, or j'ai déjà 15 minutes de retard. Je refais un tour de la pièce et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une chevelure blonde: Clarke. Elle est dos à moi, assise à une table, installée prêt d'une grande fenêtre. Elle est dans son monde, concentrée sur le dessin qu'elle est en train de griffonner sur un calepin.

Je veux faire demi-tour mais je choisis finalement de prendre mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers elle. Jamais je n'ai été aussi nerveux qu'en ce moment. Je suis habituellement si confiant et maître de mes émotions. Je respire profondément et me mets face à elle. Elle relève la tête et est surprise de me voir ici.

 **\- Salut...**

 **\- Salut**. Murmure-t-elle en enlevant ses écouteurs.

- **J'ai rendez-vous avec Octavia.** lui dis-je toujours planté devant elle

- **Je l'attendais également...**

Nous nous regardons comprenant enfin le piège dans lequel nous sommes tombés.

 **\- Elle va me le payer!** Dit-elle en fermant rageusement son calepin.

 **\- Je me disais bien que ce rendez-vous était étrange...**

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

 **\- Clarke!** Hurlais-je en essayant de la rattraper. **Alors c'est ça, tu fuis à nouveau?**

 **\- Je ne fuis pas!** Crie-t-elle par dessus son épaule tout en accélérant le pas.

 **\- Oh! alors explique-moi concrètement ce que tu es en train de faire! Je suis curieux de savoir...** Lui dis-je en lui attrapant le poignet, la forçant à se retourner.

Nous nous défions du regard, alors que nous restons plantés au milieu d'un passage piéton. Je lui prend la main et commence à courir lorsqu'une voiture klaxonne pour que nous nous éloignons de la route.

 **\- Bellamy, lâche-moi!** Dit-elle à bout de souffle alors que nous tournons au coin d'une rue.

Je me stoppe dans notre course et lui fais face, ne lâchant toujours pas sa main.

 **\- Clarke, il faut qu'on arrête de se comporter comme des idiots.**

 **\- Parles pour toi!**

 **\- Ce que tu peux être chiante!**

 **\- Je te demandes pardon?**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.** Soupirais-je agacé par son comportement de princesse

 **\- Ok! Très bien! Tu veux parler? Et bien parlons!**

 **\- Essayons...** lui dis-je au bout de quelques secondes, en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

 **\- Essayons?**

 **\- Clarke!** Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Elle me rend complètement dingue. Quand je suis avec Clarke, il y a toujours un moment où nous nous prenons la tête. Et, c'est ça que j'aime. La voir s'énerver telle une furie, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres pincées et ses poings sur les hanches... Elle est tellement impressionnante malgré le fait qu'elle fasse une tête de moins que moi.

 **\- Donnons-nous une chance tous les deux.** Lui dis-je en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Bellamy...**

Je la regarde à nouveau et la vois douter.

 **\- Tu me plaît et je te plaît. Où est le problème?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça Bellamy...**

 **\- Tu ne nies donc pas le fait que je te plaise?** demandais-je taquin afin d'alléger un peu la situation

 **\- Idiot!** Rit-t-elle en me frappant

 **\- Alors?**

 **\- Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous deux.** Commence-t-elle alors que je sens une douleur grandir.

Mon cœur me fait mal. C'est une première pour moi.

 **\- Ouvre les yeux... Nous nous engueulons tout le temps. Dès que tu me cherches, j'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux.**

 **\- Mais c'est comme ça entre nous Clarke! On est sans cesse en train de se chercher car c'est ce que l'on veut. On veut tout le temps se défier. C'est ça qui est excitant! On ne le fais pas parce qu'on se déteste Clarke... Personnellement si je le fais, c'est parce que je veux retenir ton attention vers moi.  
**

 **\- Mais les couples normaux ne se comportent pas comme cela...**

 **\- En couple, ne veut pas dire qu'on doit obligatoirement rentrer dans un moule.**

Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle et prend son visage en coupe. Je suis sûr à présent, de ce que je veux: Elle.

 **\- Clarke... Grâce à une certaine Raven, je me suis mis à me poser les bonnes questions. Je suis aussi perdu que toi et moi aussi j'ai peur. Peur de ces sentiments qui se bousculent en moi. Tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je te veux.**

 **\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas que physique? Bellamy, tu es sorti avec tellement de filles. Je ne veux pas de ce type de relation...** Déclare-t-elle difficilement.

 **\- Je veux une vraie relation Clarke! Ce n'est pas qu'une pulsion. Elles ne sont rien comparé à toi. Je... j'ai réalisé il y a peu, que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé et ce depuis quelques années.**

Elle ouvre en grands les yeux, sous le choc de cette révélation.

 **\- Je me suis rendu compte que je te voyais autrement depuis peut-être maintenant quatre ans... Lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec Finn. Tu n'avais que 17 ans et je me disais que j'étais horrible de te voir différemment, de penser à toi autrement qu'à une petite fille. De te voir devenir une femme. J'étais jaloux de lui, jaloux de Julian. Ça me rendait dingue de les voir te toucher et t'embrasser alors que pour moi c'était impossible.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit?**

 **\- Tout simplement parce que j'étais aveugle. Si tu fais bien le compte c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à faire le con avec toutes ces filles. Tout cela dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à toi... Clarke, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi et cela ne doit pas être nouveau mais c'est seulement maintenant que j'arrive à mettre un nom sur ces sentiments qui étaient complètement inconnu pour moi.  
**

Elle ne prononce pas un mot pendant plusieurs secondes. Je me livre totalement à elle et elle ne dit rien.

 **\- Par pitié, dis-moi quelque chose.**

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'on a échangé il y a quelques jours. Celui-ci est doux et tendre. Je me met à sourire contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Ca veut dire oui?**

 **\- Oui!**

Fou de joie, je la prends dans mes bras et la fais tournoyer, la faisant rire.

 **\- Il est possible que tu ne me rendes pas non plus si indifférente et ce, aussi depuis quelques années. On s'est donc trouvé des points communs: aveugle et idiot.** Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

 **\- Alors rattrapons tout le temps que nous avons perdu.** Lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois, avant de dévorer ses lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonsoir à tous!_**

 ** _Alors voilà l'ultime chapitre! Tadaaaa! :)_**

 ** _J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic autant que moi j'en ai pris pour l'écrire. Certes, elle est loin d'être parfaite mais je suis fière de ma première fic Bellarke. héhé_**

 ** _Merci à tous les Reviewers: GreenEyes, Nanoush, Athenaa, AmandineH, emy5966, audelie, Babibou1234, Katbrooks, Bellarke-Princesse, BlackShadoww, Goodgame,Estellech, guest, Moi, MishyFR, Cococla43, Geronimobellarke, ChleoIld, Audrey Eylae, Astrid Temple, MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, jujuguff et Sunpie._**

 ** _Et aussi vous lecteurs anonymes!_**

 ** _Je voulais également remercier AmandineH qui a accepté d'être ma Beta Reader pour ma nouvelle fic et qui s'est proposée pour me corriger le dernier chapitre de Cap ou pas Cap._**

 ** _Enfin voilà, je vais me taire car j'ai l'impression de faire un discours. :)_**

 ** _En tout cas bonne lecture à vous tous et à très bientôt!_**

 ** _Bisous!_**

 ** _Pauline_**

* * *

\- **Cap ou pas Cap Clarke ?**

\- **De ?** demandais-je en lui souriant

Je suis heureuse... Je me retrouve dans les bras de Bellamy et cela fait au moins 30 minutes que nous n'arrêtons pas de nous embrasser. Nous sommes tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe, sous un grand chêne qui nous protège du soleil. Le nombre de fois où je me suis moquée de ces filles toutes énamourées, qui ne quittaient pas les bras de leurs copains. Je les trouvais tellement stupide avec leur sourire niais et me voilà maintenant comme elle. J'ai l'impression d'être une groupie, mais non je suis tout simplement heureuse et amoureuse...

Je m'assieds en tailleur et continue de jouer avec ses doigts. Je l'écoute tout en regardant jouer au loin des enfants dans un bac à sable.

\- **Que dis-tu de piéger mon horrible petite soeur?**

\- **Toi, le grand-frère ultra protecteur oserait lui faire cela?** lui demandais-je malicieuse

\- **Oui** , rit-t-il

\- **Cap!**

\- **Quel est ton plan?**

- **Hmm... On lui fera comprendre que son plan n'a pas fonctionné...** Commençais-je tout en réfléchissant à la suite. **Et... que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés à ce rendez-vous arrangé... Et que donc rien n'a changé entre nous deux...**

\- **Tu es machiavélique, princesse** , dit-il en me pinçant le nez

\- **Je commence ?** demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure

Je cherche mon portable dans mon sac à main, après qu'il ait approuvé d'un signe de tête et compose le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

\- **Octavia? Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends!**

- **...**

\- **Tu as oublié? Toi?**

\- **...**

\- **Quoi Bellamy? Stp Octavia, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui...**

- **...**

\- **Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais vu? C'est toi que j'attendais, pas lui je te signale!**

- **...**

\- **Je suis au parc qui n'est pas loin de l'université. Je me relaxais en attendant...** dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à Bellamy.

\- **...**

\- **Ok. A tout de suite.**

Je raccroche et me rallonge contre Bellamy.

\- **J'ai honte...**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas princesse. Ce n'est pas si méchant.**

- **Combien de temps avant qu'elle t'appelle?**

\- **Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques secondes...** dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser quand son téléphone se met à sonner. Il m'embrasse le bout du nez et prend à son tour son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- **Oui soeurette?**

- **...**

- **Pourquoi tu me hurles dessus? C'est moi qui devrais être énervé contre toi.**

\- **...**

\- **Oui j'étais en retard de 15 minutes. C'est pas la mort... Mais moi au moins j'étais présent.**

\- **...**

\- **Je suis restée quelques minutes et après je suis parti.**

- **...**

\- **Oui j'ai oublié de t'appeler car j'étais ensuite au téléphone avec Jasper.**

- **...**

\- **Non, je ne suis plus du tout dans le secteur. Je suis parti faire une course.**

\- **...**

\- **Non désolé. Je ne peux pas. Ecoute je dois te laisser. On se verra tout à l'heure au dîner.**

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique se soit et raccroche de suite. Il joue avec une de mes mèches alors que je m'approche dangereusement de son cou. Je lui dépose plusieurs petits baisers en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

\- **Clarke...** dit-il d'une voix rauque. **Si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite, je ne pourrai pas me contrôler.**

\- **Ce n'est que quelques bisous...** dis-je sur la défensive.

\- **Clarke + bisou + cou = danger pour moi** , dit-il en me déposant une nouvelle fois un baiser sur le bout du nez. **Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi** , déclare-t-il en soutenant mon regard.

\- **Arrête de me regarder comme ça Bellamy!** dis-je en rougissant

\- **Comme quoi?**

- **Bellamy + barbe de 3 jours + regard intense = danger pour moi.**

- **Barbe de 3 jours + regard intense?** dit-il en riant à gorge déployé.

\- **Oui!** m'énervais-je, vexée qu'il se moque de moi.

\- **Tu es trop craquante.**

Il me prend par surprise et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je mets ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que lui les pose sur mes hanches. Nous sommes vite interrompus dans notre séance câlin lorsque mon téléphone se remet à sonner.

- **Bellamy... Il faut que je décroche...** dis-je en voulant me séparer de lui

\- **Humm**

J'attrape avec difficulté mon téléphone alors que Bellamy s'attaque à mon cou.

\- **Octavia?**

- **...**

\- **Non tout va bien!**

\- **...**

\- **Une voix bizarre? Non!** dis-je en repoussant Bellamy de toutes mes forces, alors qu'il est apparemment très fier de l'effet qu'il me fait.

- **...**

\- **Je suis vers le parc des enfants. Je t'attends** , continuais-je en raccrochant. **Idiot!** lui dis-je en le frappant derrière le crâne. **Va te cacher!**

\- **Quoi?**

\- **Va te cacher avant qu'elle arrive!**

\- **Mais c'est stupide!**

- **Non je la préparerai mentalement avant que tu débarques!**

\- **Et je me cache où Princesse?**

\- **Derrière l'arbre!**

- **Oh merveilleuse idée...** dit-il sarcastique

\- **Bellamy!** m'impatientais-je

\- **Ok mais en échange... je veux ça!**

Il pose sa main sur ma nuque et approche son visage du mien. Il m'embrasse à nouveau plus ardemment. Il est clair qu'il veut prendre le dessus sur moi mais je ne lui laisse pas cette joie. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui et approfondis notre baiser.

\- **On a vraiment un problème avec les arbres...** plaisante-t-il. **Tu me feras vraiment faire n'importe quoi Princesse...** dit-il en me mordant gentiment ma lèvre inférieure.

Un bruit sourd, proche de nous deux, nous ramène à la réalité. Nous tournons la tête en même temps et découvrons Octavia.

- **Je crois qu'on a encore des progrès à faire en matière de surprise, princesse...** me murmure-t-il contre ma joue alors que je ne lâche toujours pas le regard surpris de ma meilleure amie.

\- **La faute à qui!** lui dis-je en le poussant en arrière

- **Attends c'est pas ma faute!**

\- **Si! Si tu m'avais écouté tout de suite, ça aurait marché! Mais non il fallait que tu m'embrasses!**

\- **Cela ne te déplaisait pas tant que cela, si mes souvenirs sont bons!**

\- **Tu m'agaces!**

- **Et toi tu refais ta petite emmerdeuse!**

- **Hééé! Je vous signale que je suis là! Et si une personne doit être en colère en ce moment, c'est moi!**

\- **Surpriiiiise!** lui dis-je en levant les bras en l'air, un sourire éclatant plaqué sur mon visage.

\- **On voulait te faire marcher durant quelques minutes et te faire croire que ton piège n'avait pas fonctionné** , dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

\- **Vous m'avez menti et m'avez piégé? Vous êtes horrible!** dit-elle offensée

\- **Dixit celle qui planifie un rendez-vous arrangé entre son frère et sa meilleure amie afin qu'ils s'expliquent** , rit-t-il

- **Je n'y peux rien moi si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous parler!**

Je me lève et vais la prendre dans mes bras.

\- **Excuse-nous.**

\- **Vous êtes pardonnés** , dit-elle en posant son front contre le mien. J **e n'en reviens pas, vous sortez ensemble!** s'extasie-t-elle en me serrant encore plus dans ses bras. **Je suis trop heureuse!**

\- **Ça me fait encore bizarre,** souriais-je

\- **Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Compris? C'est honteux de faire cela à une femme enceinte!** plaisante-t-elle.

Nous éclatons de rire. Elle pose son bras sur mes épaules et nous commençons à marcher alors que je lui raconte comment cela s'est réellement passé entre Bellamy et moi.

\- **N'est-ce pas Bellamy?** lui demandais-je souriante en me retournant vers lui. **Bellamy?** l'appelais-je inquiète, alors qu'il se trouve toujours sous l'arbre, à quelques mètres de nous à présent.

\- **Enceinte?** marmonne-t-il, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

\- **Merde!** soufflais-je

\- **Tu es enceinte!** s'emporte-t-il. **Et toi, Clarke, tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit?**

\- **Personne n'est au courant à part Clarke, Bellamy. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de garder le secret. Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour l'annoncer** , lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- **Tu as 22 ans... Tu es trop jeune pour être mère et tu oublies que tu n'as pas fini tes études!**

\- **Bellamy...** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- **Je vais tuer Lincoln...** lâche-t-il menaçant

\- **Ça suffit Bellamy!** m'emportais-je. **C'est leur vie!**

\- **On parle de ma soeur!**

\- **C'est leur vie et leur choix! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire!**

\- **Ne te mêle pas de cela Clarke! Cela ne te concerne pas!** crie-t-il le visage rouge de colère.

\- **Bien sûr que si! Il s'agit peut-être de ta soeur mais Octavia compte aussi autant pour toi que pour moi! Ils feront des parents fantastiques et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Lincoln aime Octavia plus que tout au monde. Ma mère était enceinte de moi à 18 ans, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir une belle vie! Certes elle n'a pas encore fini ses études mais nous sommes là! Nous les aiderons!**

Bellamy fait les cent pas devant nous et passe plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Octavia lui prend sa main et la pose sur son ventre, encore plat. Il la regarde et pose ensuite les yeux sur sa main.

\- **J'ai besoin de toi Bellamy... De mon grand-frère...**

Il lui dépose un baiser sur son front et la serre dans ses bras.

- **Je serai toujours là pour toi soeurette** , lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- **Je suis heureuse Bellamy. Heureuse...** dit-elle alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue.

- **Désolé. Je peux m'emporter très vite parfois...**

\- **Parfois?** me moquais-je

Tous les deux se retournent vers moi alors que je me mets à renifler. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je me suis mise à pleurer. Ils se mettent à rire, se moquant littéralement de moi.

\- **J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil. C'est pas ce que vous croyez!** dis-je sur la défensive

Ils tendent chacun un bras afin que je me joigne à eux. Je cours vers eux et les serre fort.

\- **Je vous aime tous les deux!** lâche-t-elle

\- **Laisse-moi juste faire une petite frayeur à Lincoln** , soeurette.

\- **Bellamy!** le réprimandons-nous alors qu'il se met à rire

Nous n'avons pas attendu très longtemps pour l'annoncer à nos amis. Le soir même nous nous sommes retrouvés chez Bellamy pour annoncer la nouvelle.

\- **À Clarke et Bellamy!** dirent-ils tous en coeur pour fêter cela, un verre à la main.

Octavia a aussi profité de l'occasion pour annoncer sa grossesse à Lincoln en lui offrant un petit cadeau. En découvrant, une petite grenouillère où il est écrit "50% maman 50% papa", Lincoln est devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'est la première fois que je le voyais avec les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Bellamy et moi sortons ensemble. Tout le monde est au courant à part mon père. Nous voulions attendre le bon moment pour le lui annoncer.

Et c'est ce soir...

Quand j'ai annoncé à mon père que je voulais lui présenter mon nouveau copain, enthousiaste n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif qui aurait pu décrire sa réaction.

Je suis en train de choisir une tenue dans mon armoire lorsque mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je ris en lisant le sms que je viens de recevoir

\- _"Tu es_ _sûre_ _de vouloir lui dire ce soir?"_

 _\- "Oui pourquoi?"_

 _\- "On devrait peut-être attendre encore un tout petit peu..."_

 _\- " Bellamy Blake a peur?"_

 _\- " Je n'ai pas peur!"_

 _\- "Si!"_

 _\- " Ok! Je suis nerveux!"_

 _\- " Mon père t'adore Bellamy"_

 _\- "Oui mais_ _ce_ _ne sera plus le cas quand il apprendra que j'embrasse sa fille"_

 _\- " Tu te fais du soucis pour rien"_

 _\- "Clarke, quand tu lui_ _as_ _présenté Finn, il m'a dit qu'il rêvait de lui couper les mains pour qu'il ne puisse plus te toucher"_

 _\- "Bellamy... c'était une blague"_

Je prends une jolie robe noire et la place devant moi, tout en me regardant dans le miroir. Validé! Je l'enfile alors que je commence à me maquiller les yeux.

 _\- "Lincoln a eu le droit_ _à_ _un véritable interrogatoire la première fois qu'il l'a vu!"_

 _\- " Il considère Octavia comme sa fille et puis si je me souviens bien, cela ne_ _t'avait_ _pas tant dérangé..."_

Je souris en lui envoyant mon dernier sms et jette mon portable sur mon lit. Je décide de laisser ma bouche au naturel et défais ma queue de cheval. Bellamy m'a dit qu'il adorait lorsque je les avais lâchés.

 _\- " Il était plus protecteur que moi!"_

 _\- " Je t'attends dans 5 minutes Bellamy. Pas une minute de plus!"_ Tapais-je en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de Bellamy.

Satisfaite, je fais un tour sur moi-même tout en me regardant dans le miroir. Je me trouve plutôt jolie.

Je descends rejoindre mon père à la cuisine et sors les petits fours. Je m'assois sur le plan de travail en piochant dans le plat.

- **Il a l'air de te rendre heureuse...**

Je relève la tête et vois qu'il me regarde affectueusement.

- **C'est le cas, papa.**

\- **Je vais être jaloux** , me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front

\- **Crois-moi tu vas l'adorer!**

Nous continuons à discuter mais nous sommes interrompus par la sonnette qui retentit et mon père part ouvrir. Je le suis, complètement nerveuse et me place derrière lui alors que Bellamy se trouve sur le pas de notre porte.

\- **Bellamy!** s'exclame mon père en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il me regarde aussi surprit que moi en constatant que mon père encaisse si bien la nouvelle. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil pour lui donner un peu de courage et pour qu'il se détende un peu.

Mon père le lâche et lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- **Clarke ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle t'avait aussi invité. Je suis content que tu sois là!**

Nous comprenons alors que mon père n'a pas fait le lien entre cette soirée et l'arrivée de Bellamy.

La nervosité se lit dans les yeux de mon petit-ami et il commence à jouer nerveusement avec la bouteille qu'il a apportée. Je m'avance et me mets à ses côtés. Je glisse ma main dans celle de Bellamy tandis que mon père suit mon geste.

- **Papa... C'est Bellamy. C'est lui l'homme que je veux te présenter ce soir en tant que petit-ami.**

Les yeux de mon père passent de Bellamy à moi. Le silence qui s'installe dure quelques secondes mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une éternité.

- **Bellamy et toi?**

\- **Jake... On voulait attendre le bon moment pour te le dire.**

\- **Ça peut paraître surprenant, je le sais** , continuais-je

Il fait demi-tour et part dans la cuisine, nous laissant en plan dans l'entrée. Nous le suivons et le regardons ouvrir le réfrigérateur et prendre deux bières. Il en tend une à Bellamy, qui accepte de suite.

\- **Papa... Dis quelque chose stp.**

Il prend une gorgée de sa bière et nous regarde à nouveau.

\- **Excusez-moi. Il faut juste que j'accuse le coup.**

\- **Tu désapprouves le fait que je sois avec Clarke** , lâche Bellamy visiblement blessé. **Jake, tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur.**

\- **Je le sais. Je ne désapprouve rien du tout** , soupire-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il pose sa bière sur le plan de travail et s'approche de Bellamy.

- **J'avais juste besoin de quelques secondes. Vous me lâchez une telle bombe.**

Je suis à présent nerveuse et voir Bellamy de plus en plus stressé n'arrange pas la situation.

- **Bellamy, je t'ai toujours considéré comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux que ce soit toi.**

\- **C'est vrai?**

\- **Bien sûr que oui mon garçon! Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux. Je me doutais que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.**

\- **Je croyais que tu allais m'étrangler sur place en apprenant pour nous deux.**

\- **Rends la heureuse et tu ne risqueras rien** , dit-il d'un ton sérieux

\- **Papa!** le grondais-je alors qu'il se met à rire face à un Bellamy devenu pâle

\- **Je plaisante Bellamy. Je plaisante** , rit-il alors qu'il part vers le séjour.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais je suis coupée par mon père qui marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. Bellamy rit et me dépose comme à son habitude à un baiser sur mon nez.

Nous avons passé une très bonne soirée. Comme très souvent, nous l'avons terminé en regardant un match de basket ball. Bellamy part chercher des pop-corn tandis que je me calle un peu mieux dans les bras de mon père.

\- **Je t'aime papa.**

Bellamy nous rejoint, s'assoit à mes côtés et nous commençons à débattre sur le match. Le ton monte et mon père se met à rire.

\- **Je vois que rien ne change, malgré tout...**

Après avoir quitté mon père, nous nous retrouvons en tête à tête dans l'appartement de Bellamy. Suite à son annonce, Octavia a récemment emménagé chez Lincoln afin de fonder leur petite famille.

À peine, nous passons la porte que Bellamy me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Nous sommes dans la pénombre, seule la lune nous apporte de la lumière.

\- **Tu vois c'était pas si terrible...** murmurais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- **Ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais oui princesse tu avais raison**. souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres

\- **Répète-le! J'adore!**

\- **Tu vas voir!** dit-il en commençant à me chatouiller

Je fais mon possible pour m'extraire de cette torture et commence à courir dans l'appartement. Il me poursuit et met très peu de temps à me rattraper.

\- **Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais courir plus vite que moi?** se moque-t-il

\- **Tu m'énerves quand tu as cet air arrogant!**

\- **Tu ne peux pas me résister...** dit-il en faisant le tour de moi, tel un prédateur

\- **Ne sois pas si sûr de toi.**

\- **Je ne te plais pas?** demande-t-il alors qu'il se place derrière mon dos

\- **Non!** mentais-je

\- **Ah oui?** me demande-t-il alors qu'il se penche dangereusement vers mon cou

\- **Oui...** dis-je dans un souffle, alors que l'air commence à me manquer.

\- **Tu meurs d'envie que je t'embrasse...**

Agacée par sa suffisance, je me retourne et le pousse sur le canapé. Je ne le laisse pas réagir et me mets à califourchon sur lui. Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je lui mords la lèvre inférieur et la lui caresse ensuite avec ma langue afin d'approfondir notre baiser.

\- **C'est si dur de me dire que tu as envie de moi?** dit-il avec un sourire narquois

\- **Fermes-la et embrasse-moi!**

Il ne se fait pas prier deux fois et se précipite sur mes lèvres en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je deviens complètement folle comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans ses bras.

- **Je suis prête Bell...** lui susurrais-je à l'oreille alors qu'il me caresse le dos.

\- **Clarke...** dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite.

\- **Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout ceci est parfait à mes yeux.**

Il me serre contre lui et se lève. Il monte les escaliers alors que nous ne nous lâchons pas du regard. Je lis tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi dans ses yeux. Il entre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte en la poussant avec son pied.

Il me pose à terre et je fais un pas en arrière. Je tends mon bras et le pose sur son ventre. Je glisse ma main sous sa chemise et commence à le caresser. Il ferme les yeux instinctivement et laisse échapper un son rauque.

Je mets ensuite mes deux mains sur son torse et prends tout mon temps pour déboutonner sa chemise. J'admire au fur et à mesure ce torse qui se présente à moi et touche du bout des doigts la fine toison qui descend vers son pantalon. Je remonte mes mains en le frôlant au passage et les pose sur ses épaules si puissantes. D'un seul mouvement, je fais glisser sa chemise au sol.

Il ouvre les yeux et tout le désir que je remarque me rends encore plus brûlante. Il me retourne en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Il les remonte jusqu'à mon cou et tandis qu'une me masse délicatement la nuque l'autre ramène mes cheveux sur mon épaule. La voie libre, il descend ma fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

Il la fait tomber à mes pieds, me retrouvant pour la première, en sous-vêtement devant lui. J'ai peur qu'il soit déçu par ce qu'il voit. Il a vu tellement de fille auparavant ressemblant à de vraies top model. Je suis loin d'avoir une taille aussi fine qu'elles. J'ai des formes.

\- **Tu es magnifique Clarke** , me murmure-t-il à l'oreille en me relevant le menton.

Il se met à genou et m'intime de rester dos à lui. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fait mais il me fait perdre la tête. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma cuisse et je frissonne alors qu'il me maintient toujours fermement les hanches. Il frôle mes fesses avec ses doigts et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise.

- **Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit de la partie sensible...** dit-il d'une voix rauque en posant ses lèvres sur ma fesse droite.

\- **Bellamy...** soupirais-je de plaisir

Ses mains sont si puissantes que je ne peux pas bouger de son emprise. Il continue sa douce torture en ne cessant de me déposer de longs baisers chauds et humide sur cette partie de mon corps. Il me rend complètement dingue. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, menaçant à tout instant de me faire tomber. Il continue de m'embrasser en s'attaquant cette fois à mon dos, en suivant ma colonne vertébrale.

Impatiente, je me retourne et défais sa ceinture. Je me baisse à mon tour et l'embrasse sur son flanc droit alors que je fais tomber son pantalon.

\- **Clarke...** grogne-t-il

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de protester qu'il me pousse sur le lit. Il s'allonge sur moi et m'embrasse. Je le pousse sur le côté et me mets à califourchon sur lui. Je prends ses mains et les fais parcourir sur tout mon corps. Il se redresse afin de pouvoir être assis et arrête ses mains dans mon dos et me dégrafe mon soutien-gorge en dentelle, libérant ainsi ma poitrine.

\- **J'en peux plus Clarke** , gémit-il en soutenant mon regard.

Je me penche et m'attaque à son cou pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Je l'entends grogner et il se repositionne sur moi. Il fait glisser le long de mes jambes le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il me reste alors que je fais de même avec son caleçon.

Le contact de nos deux corps nus, enlacés, m'arrache un léger gémissement. Alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes joues, il dessine avec son pouce le contour de mon visage.

\- **Tu trembles!** constatais-je surprise en posant mes mains sur les siennes

\- **Clarke, je... Tu sais... C'est ma première fois...**

\- **Première fois?** demandais-je sans comprendre, sachant pertinemment qu'il a eu plusieurs conquêtes par le passé.

\- **Tu ne comprends pas! Je t'aime Clarke!** s'exclame-t-il en détournant le regard. **Ça a toujours été du sexe sans sentiment. C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout au monde.**

\- **Je t'aime aussi Bellamy** , murmurais-je en prononçant pour la première fois ces quelques mots, en le forçant à me regarder. **Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour avouer mes sentiments. En amour, je n'ai jamais dit les mots "je t'aime". Tu es le seul et... tu seras le seul Bellamy...**

Nous nous embrassons en y mettant tout notre amour alors qu'une larme de bonheur coule sur ma joue. Mes jambes se nouent autour de sa taille et en un mouvement de bassin, nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

\- **Je t'aime Clarke** , lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

\- **Je t'aime Bell** , lui répétais-je en m'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Notre première fois était magique. Cela restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil. Je tourne la tête et vois Bellamy, encore endormi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me lève, nue, et frissonne en ressentant la fraîcheur du matin. Je me dirige, sur la pointe des pieds, vers la fenêtre et tire les rideaux. Je me retourne et suis surprise de voir Bellamy assis sur le lit, le drap ne le cachant presque plus.

Le voir ainsi me ramène à mes souvenirs d'hier soir et je sens le désir monter en moi. Je me sens rougir sous son regard. Il me dévore littéralement des yeux.

Il se lève et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de détailler chaque partie de son corps. Il me sourit, un air provocateur sur le visage, lorsque mon regard croise le sien.

Il s'approche dangereusement et arrivé à ma hauteur, pose ses mains sur mes fesses et me soulève de terre.

- **Cap ou pas princesse?** demande-t-il, espiègle.

Je comprends tout de suite son "défi" qui est loin d'être si désagréable que cela et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

- **Cap...** répondais-je d'une voix rauque alors qu'il me plaque contre la fenêtre.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
